A day in the life of
by Kudai Kage
Summary: With an unknown organization on the loose, America might have made the worst choice of his life. Will the other nations find out what's going on in time? And will Japan be able to save his friend from possible death. "Nations can't die, not if their people are still alive." "Do you really believe that Japan?"
1. A day in the life of America

Japan and I were talking during the short break we had during the world meeting. It was nothing really special, we just talked about how things were going in our countries and when he'll release a new video game, things like that. I don't know how we ended up on the topic, but we started talking about how important the personifications are and what would happen if one of us died. I was about to tell him my theory on the matter when we where called back inside to finish the meeting. Japan told me to meet him outside of Kyoto to finish our conversation, since the meeting was held in Japan this time.

Honestly, I don't see the point in finishing when no one payed attention in the first place. Greece was asleep, (like always) France and Britain were fight (as usual), Switzerland was threatening to hit people with his Nobel peace prize (like I didn't see that coming), and Sealand barged in yelling at people to recognize him as a country. All that was left to do was to start my "hero speech" and Germany to start yelling at everyone to shut up. Now that I think about it, how did Sealand become a personification in the first place? After all, he's a fort that Britain built during WW2. Well, a lot of weird things happen with personifications, so I guess that it's not something I should worry about.

I was too busy with my own thoughts that I didn't notice the meeting was over. By the time I realized this, everyone else had left almost an hour ago. _Shit! Japan's waiting for me. Where was I supposed to meet him? Somewhere outside of Kyoto? I hope he doesn't get mad at me for being late...who am I kidding! Japan doesn't get mad, just mildly upset._ I thought all of this while I was running to the closest way out of Kyoto. _Ugh! This place is a fricken maze! How does everyone know were they're going? _Somehow, I managed to find my way out and find Japan. What I saw made me wish I had been here earlier.

Japan was on the ground, bleeding everywhere and his katana off to the side. There was a man standing over him with his own katana, poised to kill. My instincts took over as I drew my gun out of its holster. I shot a warning shot near the guy's foot and that seemed to make him jump back a couple feet. That gave me enough time to run over to Japan and assess the damage done (yeah, that's right! I know fancy words and how to use them correctly!). His wounds looked more serious than they actually were, the only thing that really concerned me was the large gash from his left shoulder to his right hip. If I didn't stop the bleeding soon, he would die from loss of blood. I took of my jacket tried to stop the bleeding with that, but before I could move it to the right spot, the guy who attacked Japan came after me. I left my jacket on Japan and started to move away from him, his previous attacker, and Kyoto. Hopefully I could draw him away from everyone, after all, the hero doesn't let his friends get into danger, if he can help it.

He followed me and I got pretty far away from the city before my attacker caught on to what I was doing. Once he did, we both stopped, and he spoke for the first time since meeting him, "Do you really think running away from Kyoto will save your friends? I've already planned their fate. You won't be able to stop me. I have allies watching each one of them, just waiting for the chance to strike-"

I cut him off, "Dude, really? 'Strike'? You sound like one of those characters from Japan's animations." He was really pissed now, "Fine then! If you're going to insult me then I guess I won't make a deal with you!" Now I was interested, "What kind of deal?"

"It doesn't matter now. No one would take a person that sounds like an anime character seriously."

Ugh, great, another one with mood swings. It's hard enough dealing with Britain, but now I have to put up with this guy! What else could go wrong today?

"Ok, ok, I'm sorry I called you an anime character. Now can you, please, tell me what deal you were going to make with me?" That line always worked on Britain whenever he was pissed, so it should work on this guy since he acts like the Brit.

"There that's much better." _Ugh, he even sounds like him!_ "Since you're the only super power and hold the world's hegemony, I would be stupid to pass this chance up." _This guy really likes to hear himself talk._ "How would you like it if we stopped our plans to attack all of the nations? Of course, you'd have to do something for us in return."

So many people have smuggled things into my country that I know when I smell a rat. This guy reeks of the smell, so I knew something was wrong and I would regret my decision either way. "What would I have to do?"

The person standing in front of me grinned wider than I thought was possible, unless you were me or Russia. "It's simple, all you have to do is come with me and let me do whatever I want." Ok I hate to admit it, but I was terrified of what he just said.

"Crap! You're not France are you! There's no way in hell I'd let you do that if you are!"

"No! I'm not France! If I was, I would be planning to sleep with everyone!" I couldn't argue with that statement, so with this new (and VERY important) information, I didn't hesitate with my answer. After all, heroes don't let their friends get hurt.

"Alright, call off your people. I agree to your terms, as long as you don't pull a France on me." He smirked at me while I turned around and looked at Japan for what might be the last time. It seemed like he was conscious, but it hard to tell from where I was standing. I'm sure he couldn't here me, but I said, "Sorry Japan, but I won't be able to finish our conversation." Then I felt a sharp pain at the back of my head and the world went black.


	2. A day in the life of Japan

**Hey guys! Wow I didn't expect to upload so soon! Well here's chapter 2, this one is in Japan's point of view. I'd like to give a big thank you to Mikakuchiki and Black wolf White wolf77! Thank you so much for following my story, it really gives me a huge confidence boost to know that you two like the story. I'm going to try and keep it going and make it interesting. PLEASE REVEIW! I didn't get any reviews at all last time! I was hoping for at least one. Anyway, enjoy the new chapter!**

* * *

I woke up to the sound of footsteps, they seemed to be coming from my right. _What's going on? Did more of those people come? Or is it another nation?_ I panicked at that thought. _The only other nation that should be hear right now is…_ I froze, too afraid to finish that thought. I then heard voices, it was that man from earlier and…

_America-kun!_ I wanted nothing more than to get up right then and scream at America-kun to run away, but I could do anything. I was too weak to move, too weak to speak. I didn't have enough energy to even say one word to America-kun, not a single word of warning.

I was furious with myself; America-kun, my first friend, the one who made me open up to the world outside my home and see how breath-taking it was, was caught between a rock and a hard place and I wasn't able to do a single thing to help him! There's no way I would ever be able to forgive myself if America-kun was hurt because of me.

While there was a brief pause in my thoughts, I heard something I never wanted to here. "Alright, call off your people. I agree to your terms, as long as you don't pull a France on me." My eyes went wide as I tried to turn my head to look at America-kun, despite my lack of energy. I was able to turn my head a fraction of the way, enough for me to see America-kun and the man standing behind him. He was staring at me with a soft and worried look in his eyes. He said something directed to me, but I was unable to hear what he had said. My vision had started to blur and darken around the edges, but I was still able to see something I thought I would never see. The omnipotent America, America-kun, falling to the ground with a strange man standing tall over him. With that scaring image imprinted in my brain, the world around me was consumed in darkness.

* * *

I had woken up again, but this time to the sound of soft snoring. My eyelids felt laden, but I forced them open anyway. Wherever I am it's very bright, so I had to close my eyes quickly. Learning from my mistake, I slowly opened my eyes as to get used to the bright light. When I had fully opened said organs, I looked to my right and was met with the sleeping form of Italy. I smiled, I can't help but smile when I see Italy, just like I do with America-kun.

Everything that happened to me came back at the mere thought of America-kun. I panicked and jolted up from my previous position on the bed. _Ah, that wasn't very smart of me,_ I thought as I held my torso. Obviously I hadn't checked the entirety of the room for more occupants, for I heard Germany's unmistakable voice say, "Hey, be more careful with yourself. You'll open up those wounds of yours again."

"Ah, gomenosai Germany-san." I felt like an idiot for getting so worked up like that, it was completely out of character for me.

"Ja, ja, it's fine. If you don't mind me asking, how did you get those wounds?" Even if he tried not to show it, the concern in Germany's eyes where a dead give-away. I internally smiled at my tsundere friend, he was always quick to get to the point. Which brought me back to his question. I looked down not want to answer his question, but at the same time feeling the need to tell him.

While I was having this mental tug-of-war Germany said, "It's alright if you don't want to tell me. I just thought you would want to tell me before Italy woke-up."

With my tug-of-war moment over, I looked up at him and said, "No, I'll tell you, you have a right to know what happened." And with that I told him everything I knew, starting with when I planned to met America-kun on the outskirts of Kyoto and ending with when I had passed out after seeing America-kun fall. To say that Germany was shocked after hearing what happened would an understatement. He was completely floored and left speechless. Luckily for him, he didn't need to say anything. For at that exact moment, Italy decided to wake-up. He practically pounced on me and gave me one of his famous bear hugs. All the while sobbing and saying things in rapid Italian. If I wasn't so weak, I would have pushed him off of me and said for him to not invade my personal space.

Fortunately for me, Germany snapped out of his stupor and pulled Italy off me. "Ve~ I'm sorry Japan. I was just so worried about you. When we found you, you had as many cuts on you as Poland has sprinkles on his ice cream!"

"The rainbow colored ones, right?" Italy nodded, "Was I really that bad?"

Again, Italy nodded. "I'm sorry I made you worry Italy."

"Ve~ it's alright! As long as your okay it doesn't matter! By the way, have you seen America? He went missing a couple days ago." At this I paled considerable. _So America-kun really did make a deal with them, I wasn't imagining it. I hope those people hold up there side of the deal. Well, there's only one way to find out._ "Italy, has anyone else disappeared?"

The longer Italy thought about it, the more perturbed I became, until he finally answered, "Nope, no one else. It was just America." I felt relieved at this, but then anxiety ruled my thoughts. _What were they going to do with America-kun? What do they want? Who are 'they'?_ Little did I know that those exact thoughts were going through America-kun's head. I suddenly felt tired and I exchanged a look with Germany. He nodded in understanding. "Italy, why don't we go and let Japan sleep. I'm sure that he is very tired and would appreciate it. I'll explain everything I know to you."

Germany looked back at me to see if it was alright to tell Italy. I nodded once, signaling that it was fine with me. The two of them got up and left the room. It was then that I noticed we were in my house.

I lay down on my bed once again, and let myself drift into dreamless sleep.

* * *

**So, did you like this one better than America's P.O.V.? If so you gotta tell me in your review. Again, even if you don't have an account you can still review so you have no excuses to not review! I'm thinking about putting the next chapter in Germany's P.O.V. but I'd like your input on what I should do, if you don't I might not update at all, so review ok? See you next time (maybe)!**


	3. A day in the life of Germany

**Phew, this is the longest one I've wrote so far. Thank you Mikakuchiki, for catching my spelling mistakes. I'll be sure to fix that later. By the way, I think I misspelled some things in here. ****tinker56: thanks for your support! I'm glad you liked it! Well I can honestly say that things are getting more interesting and the characters' are getting more and more out of character. Oh, before I forget; I wrote a one-shot for D. Gray-man. If you guys could read it and review, I would be eternally grateful. This one is Germany's P.O.V. incase you didn't read the author's note at the end of last chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

Italy and I were walking towards the hotel all the nations, except Japan, were staying at. I had told Italy that I would explain everything Japan had told me to him once we had gone back to the hotel. But he kept pestering me about it all the way there; it was drawing too much unwanted attention. When he asked me to tell him about it again, I had finally snapped. "Nein of that attitude is acceptable! If you want me to tell you about, you will have to wait until we get to my hotel room! Do I make myself clear!"

"Ve~ I'm sorry! I'm just worried about Japan and America; they're both my friends." Italy was now looking down at the ground and pouting, tears where starting to for in his eyes. I'm going to have to get rid of my pride if I want him to cheer up. "No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you like that. This is a delicate situation we're in, and hopefully we won't have to deal with it again."

At the word 'deal' I inwardly flinched, if what Japan said was true then America made a deal with their leader, and they shouldn't be hunting down any more nations. I can't help but wonder if they really are going to hold up their end of the bargain. _What happens if they don't? Depending on the situation America's in, there's a possibility he won't be able to do anything. I hope that's not the case. If so, then we have a lot more problems ahead of us._ With these pressing thoughts taking up my mind, I failed to notice that we were at the hotel's entrance. It wasn't until Italy had snapped me out of my thoughts that I came to. With the cry of, "We're here!" Italy dragged me off to my room, with other nations giving us looks while others (Prussia and co.) snickered and pointed at us, and almost threw me into my room. "Ok, so now you're going to tell me everything. Don't leave anything out any detail. I have a right to know what happened to my friends." I was surprised by Italy; I had never seen him this serious or demanding before. It was completely out of character for him. I guess this goes to show how much this incident is affecting us. "Alright, I'll tell you. But just so you know, I'll be telling everyone the exact same thing tomorrow at the world meeting. This is too important to keep to ourselves." And so, I told Italy everything Japan had told me; and I watch his look go from one of confusion, to one of horror.

* * *

As I looked through the crowd of nations, I can see that almost everyone is here. I decided it was about time to start the meeting when Japan showed up. "Ah, sumimasen!" To say that everyone was shocked would be an understatement. There was an uproar of questions, and even Greece had woken up when he heard Japan's voice. Japan was swamped with so many questions and I could tell he was uncomfortable with how many nations were close to him. I decided it was time for me take control of the situation, again. "Everyone! Leave Japan alone! We will answer all questions during the meeting! No interruptions, and absolutely no backtalk! Now, if everyone understands sit in your respective seats, shut up, and listen!" After that all the nations sat down and looked up at me expectantly or extremely miffed. "Well, don't just stand there. If you have something to say then say it." That would be Britain. Every since America disappeared he's been a lot more snarky and quick-tempered. Whether or not that has to do with him being a former colony, I don't know nor care to find out. I shot him a glare and started my mini monologue.

"With information I've gathered from Japan, I now know what happened a few days ago concerning Japan's attack and America's disappearance." If people were not listening before, they are now. "From what Japan has told me, there is an organization that is kidnapping nations. Whatever motives they have are still unknown, but it is obvious that they are stronger then any normal human should be so keep your guard up no matter the circumstance." Of course France decides to interrupt me, "And what exactly does this have to do with America and Japan?"

"I was getting to that, Japan was attacked by the leader of this group and defeated. If it wasn't for America then Japan, and many others, would have been captured by them. You see, America had come across Japan and the leader of this group and saved Japan and the rest of us by making a deal with this man. The deal was that America would let them do whatever they wanted to him as long as they left the other nations alone."

"Ahonhonhon, I know what I would do if I got that chance." That was France, again. "Don't you dare do anything to my former colony you frog!" _Are those really two going to start an argument at a time like this?_ "Oh, so you finally admit that you have feeling for him in that way." _Yes, yes they are._ "Shut up you frog! I said no such thing!"

They kept going at each other for they next 15 minutes. I was already annoyed with them for wasting time we could use to figure out what to do in order to save America, and was about to yell at them but Japan got to it first. "Why are you two just sitting there arguing about nothing! Did you know that the two of you just wasted time we could have used to figure out a plan to rescue America? What is wrong with the both of you? I thought you would be the most worried about him since both of you fought a war over him and raised him! America could be tortured right now and your doing nothing to help the predicament he's in! Why don't both of you shut up and try to help instead of being a hindrance!"

Everyone, including myself, was shell shocked at what we had just heard. Japan was not only yelling at two nations and had said the most he had ever said in a meeting, but he was also angry. Not just angry, but furious. He looked over to me with a steely gaze I hadn't seen in a long time and said, "Please continue, Germany-san. I do not think that they will interrupt you any more."

I turned back around to face all the nations present and continued with my speech. "Right, well as Japan had said; we need a plan. Does anyone have any ideas?" I looked around the room, and to my surprise, Austria had raised his hand. "Go ahead Austria, what's your idea?"

After clearing his throat and fixing his necktie (?) he said, "Why don't we try to contact America? He always has his cell phone with him and I'm sure that if we call him at the right moment, maybe at night, then he should be able to answer us and we will be able to rescue him. And if we get cut-off, we can always have Estonia track his phone so we can find him more quickly." I was honestly surprised that all of this came from Austria; I thought Austria didn't care for America. Of course, I would never show my surprise on the outside, if I could help it. "That sound like a decent plan, any objections?" _None, that's good. At least we can all agree on this, even if it's only because of Japan's sudden outburst._ "Then let's get ready, we will execute Austria's plan tomorrow. Everyone come to my room at exactly 10:00 pm, and bring everything you think you will need with you. Estonia, bring all the equipment you need with you and if you need help bringing everything just let me know. I'll help you with whatever I can. Everyone, you're dismissed, and be ready for tomorrow." With that, everyone left the room silently.

I just wished I knew that what we were about to do would cause America more problems than anything else.

* * *

**Dun, dun, dun! What's going to happen to America? Only my sleep deprived brain knows the answer! So yeah, reviews? PLEASE! **


	4. A day in the life of a captured nation

**Uhg, this one took way too long! I hope you guys like the story a lot, 'cause I'm spending way too much time trying to update this as quick as possible. By the way, I mightn't be able to update as much as I would like this week since my family is planning a "surprise" trip to pennsylvania. HetaPastaH3ro: Haha, I love your name! It's kinda ironic how you were hoping to see more of America's side of the story, while I had already planned to have this chapter be in America's P.O.V. Do you have psychic powers or something? Hahaha! LasagnaLover: ^^ I love lasagna too, and I'm having it for dinner tonight! I'm glad to see that you like like it. Unless something happens, I will try to update daily. Just so you guys know, this chapter will be gruesome! So hopefully you didn't eat right before reading this. I am not responsible if you throw up or have nightmares because of this.**_  
_

__**I do not own Hetalia; if I did...well, you don't want to know what would happen if I did.**

* * *

_Pain, that's all I felt. I don't know how long I've been here, since there aren't any windows or anything else that gives me an indicator of time. But I've learned a lot, ever since I woke up in this place. For one thing; these guys really like Roman torture methods. Well, at least now I know what Jesus felt like be for they crucified him._ _Is that what they plan to go to me? I doubt it; seeing as one of the things I learned are their plans and what the call themselves. _

_They said they were known as the Personification Liberation group. Honestly, I think they're just a group of really bad, sadistic poets. They could have come up with a better name, or at least said it in Latin, that way it would sound more threatening. They claim to have mostly scientist in the group who want to turn us nations back into humans. I think that's a load of b.s. If they wanted to turn us back into humans, then they would load me up with different drugs they developed, not torture me. I think these people are just really mad about what's going on in their respective countries, and want to take it out on us. I can't blame them; we never get anything done at the meetings. _

_I don't know why we still have them, and I'm even more surprised that people still go to them. It's probably because they want to make fun of other nations i.e. me. But it doesn't matter; as long as everyone can get along with each other, I'll be glad to be the butt of the joke. _

_Thinking about everyone makes me a little homesick. I want to see them again; Britain scolding me for being late, China complaining about that huge-ass debt, France and his sexual jokes, then there's Canada. I wonder how he's holding up? I pretend like I don't know who he is, but I could never forget my own brother. What about Japan? Is he alright? The last time I saw him, he was almost sliced into ribbons. I probably should have called one of the other nations after I had found him; well it's too late for that now. You know, now that I think about it, I wonder why they didn't take my phone after they had brought me here. They took my gun, jacket, and shirt; why not my phone? Did they miss it 'cause it was in my back pocket? Probably, they didn't check my pants; thank God for that. But they did tie my feet together; which is really stupid on their part. Seriously, I'm not going anywhere; I already told them that I don't back on my word. My hands are free though, that's good. They've already bled a lot when the chain me to the wall when their 'experiments' start. _

I was brought out of my thoughts when my butt started vibrating. _Well now I'm glad I could never figure out how to put the ringtone back on,_ I thought as I reached for my phone. I looked around the room to see if there was anyone else in the room with me. Nope, just the grotesque furniture and random torture devices strewn around the place. I grabbed my phone and put it up to my ear, wincing at the effort and biting back the urge to scream at the pain that exploded throughout my being at the simple movement. "Hello?" _I mentally cursed at how weak and shaky my voice sounded._ "America? Is that you?"

"Canada! What's going on? Is everyone ok? What about Japan, is he alright?" My mind was going at a million miles an hour. _Why would Canada call me now of all times? Are all the meetings over?_ "Calm down America, that's what we're all wondering about you. Everyone's fine. Germany told us everything that happened."

"Germany did? How does he know what happened?"

"Japan told him, and before you ask again; yes, he's fine. But how are you? Is everything ok?"

_At this point I really wanted to use sarcasm, but I knew that if I did, he would worry even more; so instead_ _I told him,_ "Well, I could be better." _I didn't want to tell him what happened to me, if I did then he would freak out more than he should. Of course, Canada being Canada, knew there was something wrong._ "America, I can tell you're avoiding the question. You know that it only makes me worry more. Just come out and say it."

"Damn it Canada! I don't want to tell you because I know that it will freak you out even more than not knowing!" _Crap, not the best call to get worked up over nothing._ I hold the phone away from me as I start coughing up blood. Unfortunately, Canada heard me, and so did the people upstairs. "America! What was that?"

"It's nothing, don't worry about it bro."

"You can't tell me not to worry after you've been kidnapped! America, just tell me what's going on!" At this point, Canada was yelling almost as loud as me when I'm really pissed. I was afraid –no not afraid, I never get scared I was worried- that some of the guys upstairs would hear us and come down here to see what's going on. But I didn't know that they were coming down the stairs. "Look Canada, you need to calm down and- AH!"

The guys from earlier had kicked me in the side, where they knew I had been whipped on multiple occasions. The phone slid across the floor as I collided with the ground. Even from far away, you could hear Canada's frantic screaming. "America, what happened!"

One of the men that came down walked over and picked up the phone answering my brother's cries. "You know; you shouldn't have called. America's going to have to handle more problems than he has now. If you really want to know what he going through, I can always tell you. Or I could send a picture, which do you prefer?" I couldn't let the others know what's happening. A hero never let's the ones he's trying to save worry about him. So I did all that I could, I started screaming at him to stop.

Lost in my frantic screams, I didn't know what I was saying until one thing came out of my mouth. "Non audire ad eos!" I hadn't spoken any other language besides English for a long time. So when I started speaking Latin, I'm sure everyone was shocked. My proof? It suddenly became quiet. Canada got the message and hung up before anything else could happen. When the line went dead, the guy holding the phone gave me a smirk and said, "Well, it's looks like we can have more fun with you. You two know the drill, chain him up." With that command, I was dragged up and chained to the wall behind me. Without the use of my arms and my feet dangling a few inches above the ground, I was left helpless against them. Not that I would do anything in the first place.

I hung there and waited for them to start, giving them the best death glare I could muster at the moment. The man that had my phone walked over to the table where they kept most of there torture devices and picked up the one I hated the most. "I think we'll start with the whip this time. I know how much you love it." The whip he had picked up looked like it was actually 5 whips folded into one with large shards of glass sticking out of it. It was the worst thing they had, in my opinion. When they hit you with it, the glass shards you get caught in your skin and muscle so the whip would be stuck to you. The people whipping you would have to forcefully pull it out of you or have it rake across your body. No matter how strong my will power is, this always made me scream.

They obviously liked that since they weren't to keen on using it either. "Now, should we start with your torso or your back?" It was a rhetorical question; I knew that from experience. Last time I answered with sarcasm and it had cost me. All I needed to do was brace myself for the immense pain I knew would come soon. "Hmm, since you're already facing me, why don't I start with your torso. You, put the clothe in his mouth." They always do this before they start torturing me. I don't know why, but it's probably to muffle my screams and so I don't break my teeth when I grit them together. With the clothe in my mouth, they started.

Although I had prepared myself, I was still caught off-guard by the sheer pain that was rocketing throughout my entire body. I still can't believe that there's something worse that Britain's scones. _How did my younger self deal with that again? Oh yeah, I had practically no taste buds back then. Well, there goes my small glimmer of hope. I can't believe Rome invented this thing; it's awful! He seemed like a cool guy when I first met him while setting up my government. Next time I see him, he's gonna get it!_

My thoughts were scattered as another explosion of pain went across my chest. I don't know how long I can take this for, my vision was already starting to blur and dark spots were dancing across my eyes. I'm surprised I haven't died because of blood loss yet. At the next swipe of the whip, I faded into a state of unconsciousness and dreamed of my conversation with Japan.

* * *

"_Why do you think our purpose as personified nations is America?"_

"_Japan, I've told you over a thousands times to call me America-kun."_

"_And I have told you that I will only call you America-kun when we're alone. Besides, you're avoiding my question."_

"_We're alone right now, and I'm not avoiding the question. I'm just trying to get you to call me America-kun." _

"…_Fine, if I call you America-kun, will you answer my question?"_

"_Yep; I think it's to have nations be represented by themselves instead of power-hungry fools. So people know what that nation is like based of off their personalities and actions. I also think it's so that the correct version of history is recorded. What better way to find out the history of a nation than by asking them?" Japan looked at me quizzically. "I didn't know that you had such a philosophical view on our positions as nations." I gave him my most hurt look and said, "What? You didn't expect me to be smart? I am smart I just choose not to be; it's more fun to be ignorant." _

"_I'm sorry America-kun, I did not mean to offend you. I just didn't expect that kind of answer from you."_

"_It's okay, you know I can never stay mad at you." He blushed at this comment, "But now I have a question for you, Japan. Do you think a nation can die?" He gave me a confused look and mulled over the question for a few minutes. When he finally looked up at me, I could see uncertainty in those chocolate pools of his. "Nations can't die, not if their people are still alive." I gazed at him with all the seriousness I could muster, "Do you really believe that Japan?" Those six words were enough to shatter Japan's little resolve in his answer completely. "With that in mind, what do you think the other nations should do once another nation dies?" I could already see the fear and sadness in his eyes. I wish I hadn't brought this up, but I was too curious and I had a feeling that it might happen soon. "America-kun, I don't want to talk about this right now." Japan's eyes were downcast and his bangs were in his face, so I couldn't see his expression. It didn't help that he was so much shorter than me. Putting his feelings into consideration, I said my next words carefully. "If you don't want to talk about it, that's fine. But if you want me to, I'll tell you my theory first." This caught his attention, and his head snapped up and looked at me expectantly. It was at that moment when Germany called everyone and told us that break was over. As Japan and I were walking back to the meeting room; he told me, "Meet me on the western outskirts of the city. We can finish our conversation there, in privacy." I nodded in agreement as we walked _to_ our seats and waited for the meeting to start again._

* * *

**So yeah, I'm sorry about that BUT IT HAD TO HAPPEN! SERIOUSLY! If it didn't then there would be no story! Oh, also I was debating on whether or not to put in America and Japan's conversation from chapter 1 in this. But after 5 minutes, I decided to put in it so that the chapter wouldn't end on such a gruesome note. Because I decided to be nice, this chapter went from under 2,000 words to well over 2,000 words. You know, I wish there was a genre that said dark so I could put this down as that instead of tragedy. I think it would fit better there. The reason I put Canada in was because every great OOC Hetalia fic has Canada in it. Haha, just kidding! I just felt the need to put Canada in there, probably because he's always forgotten and I know how it feels to be forgotten by your family and friends. Please review! It would mean a lot to me!**_  
_


	5. A day in the life of a brother

**Uhg! This one took so long to do! I was planning an stopping after the dream sequence, but that ended up being to short so I kept writing for the next 2 hours! Seriously! 2 hours of pulling random ideas out of my head and making them fit together while listening to random vocaloid and hetaloid songs! I hope you guys appreciate my hard work! tinker56: I'm glad you like it! I'm trying my best here. Mikakuchiki: Haha, don't worry! You'll find out in this chapter. HetaPastaH3ro: Thanks! Don't worry you'll find out in later chapters. Ok, so this one is in Canada's P.O.V. This one ins't as long as the last one. By the way, I've got today and tomorrow before I go to Pennsylvania. So don't be mad at me for not updating form wednesday-monday. Enjoy!**

* * *

I sat there in complete shock, my mind going a million miles an hour. I couldn't believe what I had heard. My brother, The United States of America, had screamed at his captors not to tell us what he was going through; he had practically begged them! _Doesn't he know that it only worries us more when he does that? Leaving us in the dark like this will only make our imaginations run rampant. Japan and Britain already have wild imaginations; we know that from all of Japan's manga and Britain talking to his "friends". Their minds must be going through the roof, right now. Then there's Germany, he's been silent ever since I hung up the phone. Actually, everyone here has been either talking or crying (Italy). The only ones who haven't made a sound are Prussia, Germany, and I. Prussia looks grim, while Germany has his head bowed down so low that I can't see his face. _Immediately, I knew that they knew something about what's happening to America. If they know what's happening to my brother, then I'll do anything to get the information I need.

As I started walking towards them, France pulled me to the side and gave me a look that said, don't-bother-them-right-now. When I gave him a confused glare, he rolled his eyes and told me, "Look Canada, we're all worried about America. Although some of us don't want to admit it. We've all seen the look on Germany and Prussia's face; we know they know what's happen to that poor, little superpower. We also know that whatever it is, it's causing those two more grief than anyone else in the room. Except for Japan, he probably feels the responsible for all this. Either way, if Germany wants to tell us what he knows, then he will. But we have to be patient; there's no way anyone could say something we all know won't be good, after what we just heard." I was dumbfounded, I hadn't thought about that. I was too caught up in my worrying and my need to know, that I hadn't thought about the mental state of the two nations that did know. Because they knew what was going on, most likely they were traumatized the most. So, in a way, I guess America was trying to protect us from being like that. There are some nations here that wouldn't be able to cope with that. With those thoughts in mind, I told France I was going to bed. He just nodded and walked over to Spain and started chatting with him.

When I got to my room, my thoughts were still on America. I couldn't help myself, he's my brother and some stupid hosers kidnapped him! I was too exhausted to do anything more than change into my pajamas and brush my teeth. After that, I fell onto my bed and fell asleep right away. Although, I wish I hadn't; what I saw was something no one should ever see.

* * *

_I was standing in a dark room that had one lamp in the far back corner. The room itself looked liked something out of those horror stories that America forces himself to watch. But what scared me the most was what was right in front of me. America was slumped against the wall with blood pooling around him. He had many ridged gashes going across his arms and chest; but the one that scared me the most was a large cut going from his right shoulder to his left hip. It would have been identical to Japan's wound, if it had been on the other side and a clean cut. This looked like something jagged had been dragged across his body. There were also places where it was deeper than the rest._

_I ran towards my brother, tears starting to form in my eyes. I wanted to do nothing more than hug him and tell him that everything was going to be fine. That we were going to rescue him soon, and that he wouldn't have to suffer for much longer. To my, I was able to do just that; but what broke me was when America woke up to my touch and winced while he looked at me with confused, clouded eyes. Those eyes that used to be full of life and as vast and colorful as the sky itself. I felt myself break into sobs when he said my name; his voice raspy and weak from screaming. "…C-Canada?"_

_I couldn't take the pure look of horror he had given me when he saw that I was here. "Did they get you too? They shouldn't have, I made a deal with them. Their leader said they wouldn't take anymore nations if I complied with them." I could tell I was crying, so I pulled America closer to me so he wouldn't see. "No, they didn't get me. I don't know how I got here, but that doesn't matter right now. I'm just so glad to see you, I thought that I might never be able to see you again." It took all my will power to keep my voice steady. I couldn't believe what those people did to my brother! I am personally going to see that they pay for what they've done; but right now all that matters is that I can see America right here, in front of me and alive. It was then that I noticed America wasn't hugging me back. "America? Are you okay? Does it hurt to move?" I know, that was a stupid question and He was probably going to answer me with sarcasm, but I need to hear the answer from him. "Haha, what kind of question is that? Have you seen what I look like?" America started to laugh again, but stopped and held his side in pain. "America!" _

"_I'm fine," he said through clenched teeth. It was obvious to me that he was far from fine, but I wasn't about to comment on it. Instead, I asked him about the people who took him. He told me everything he knew; it wasn't much, but it was more than the rest of us nations knew. Then I asked him a question that I knew he wouldn't like, "What did they do to you?" I could see the hurt look in his eyes as he looked down and said, "Canada, I really don't want to tell you. I don't want you to be more traumatized than you already are."_

"_America, I'm your brother. If someone is hurting you then you should tell me so I can help. I tell you everything, why can't you tell me this one thing? You're always keeping things to yourself and making people worry about you more because you don't tell anyone anything." It was hard to keep my voice from rising while saying this, but I was able to. After hearing that, America looked surprised; but soon got over it. "…They were using roman torture methods on me. I don't know why or the point in it, but that's what they're doing." He glanced up at me to see my reaction; when he saw what he expected to see on my face, he looked back down and said, "This is why I didn't want to tell you." He paused before saying, "You should go now, they'll be coming down here soon." Before I could do anything else, he hugged me and said, "Thanks for caring bro, I missed you." Then everything went dark and I woke up in my bed, sweat pouring down my face._

* * *

We were all assembled for the world meeting, as usual I was invisible and everyone was talking or arguing with each other. France and Britain where at each others throats, literally. Sealand was trying to get in unnoticed; the Baltic countries where cowering in fear because of Russia; Russia was cowering in fear because of Belarus. Then the Nordics where chatting with the other Nordic countries. I was just waiting for Germany to get everything control, when I noticed that Germany seemed out of it. Ever since last night, Germany hasn't been himself. It wasn't until Prussia poked him and said, "Oi, West!" that Germany seemed to notice that everyone was there. He stood up and said, "Since everyone is present, we will begin." Everyone took a seat and looked up at him expectantly. "So, about the problem with America; it seems that Estonia had some complications with tracking America's phone. But he was able to solve the problem and we were able to locate America, not his exact location but the general area in where he's being held." Germany sighed and looked distraught; I knew what was coming wasn't good, in one-way or another. "He's in Hiroshima."

Everyone stared in disbelief. This group must really hate America if they took him to Hiroshima. America never liked to talk about it after the bombing. Whenever he visited Japan, they made sure to avoid that place and Nagasaki. If America found out where he was being held, there's no telling what he would do. All I know is that I wouldn't want to be anywhere near him when he finds out. With a pang of guilt, I remembered the dream I had last night. _Did that actually happen, or was it a figment of my imagination? If it was real, then should I tell everyone else? _"Is there anything else someone would like to add?" _This was my chance; I had to decide now or else I won't have another opportunity._ I raised my hand and said, "Um, Germany, I have something to say." Germany looked over to me, surprised, and said, "Alright, what do you have to say…um…"

"Canada." _Seriously? This is getting old._ "Ah, right, Canada." The German looked flustered at the fact that he couldn't remember my name. "Want I wanted to say is that, when I was asleep last night I had a dream ab-" I was cut-off by China, "We all had a dream last night, aru." Luckily, I was saved by Germany, "China, let him finish." He turned to me and said, "Please continue, Canada."

"Right, as I was saying, I a dream last night. It was about America; he was all cut up and he had a wound that looked exactly like Japan's except it was on the other side of his body." My voice started cracking, but I had to keep going. They needed to know, "He told me everything he knew about the people who took him. They're called The Personification Liberation group, and there objective is to turn all the nations back into humans." At this, there were collective gasps and murmurs throughout the nations. Unease settled quickly and Britain looked like he was ready to kill someone. He may deny it, but he does care about America. "He's not sure what they plan to do to achieve their goal, but it doesn't seem like they've started experiments on him yet. If we can get to him quickly, I'm sure we can save him before they start." I looked around the room; it seemed like everyone had the same expression: determination, horror, and confusion.

"How do know all of this, and how where you able to contact America if you were dreaming?" I was caught off-guard when Russia spoke-up. I thought about it for a while before I answered, "We're twins. We know when there's something wrong with the other, even if they're far away or won't tell us anything." Russia looked at as of saying he didn't believe me, and was about to voice his opinion when Italy spoke-up. "Ve~ It's the same with me and Romano! We can always tell when the other is upset." Russia still looked suspicious, but was content with the answer. Once again, Germany took control of the situation, "Okay, with this new information put into consideration; I propose that all of us head over to Hiroshima as soon as possible. Once we get there, I will assign each of you to groups of 5. We will all go in separate directions and look for any place that looks even slightly suspicious. We will meet in front of Hiroshima Castle and wait for everyone to show up. If you understand, then I dismiss this meeting." With that, all the nations nodded and left the room.

As I was about to leave, Japan put a hand on my shoulder. "Canada please wait a moment, I would like to speak with you." I turned around to face him and gave him a questioning look. "I know there was something you left out in your explanation, and I want to know what it is. It ha something to do with America's condition doesn't it? Please tell me, I want to know what's happening to him." I stared at Japan, desperation shone bright in his eyes. "You know, that's almost the exact same thing I said to him." I knew that what I was about to say next would crush Japan; but he wanted to know, and I would be wrong to deny him that knowledge. "They're torturing him." Just like that, Japan snapped and his knees gave out under him. He stared at the ground, tears already pouring down his face like waterworks. I bent down so I was level with him and told him truthfully, "When I found out, I wanted to do exactly what you're doing right now, but I was able to keep myself together because America was in front of me and trying his best to comfort me. While I'm not America, I look like him and I'll do the same thing he did to me for you." I came forward and brought Japan in the most comforting hug I could give him. "Thanks for caring, I missed you." Japan started crying even more and we stayed like that until he had pulled himself together. I helped him up and gave him my best smile while saying, "Let's head over to Hiroshima, eh?"

* * *

**Aaawww, Canada you sweetie! So how was it? I noticed while I was writing that I have unintentional hints of Ameripan, USUK, AmeCan, Prumerica, and Germerica. So I decided to create a poll where you guys decide on which pairing to want to see at the end? Or have it platonic, either way works for me. If the poll doesn't work, then just tell me in your review. See ya later!**


	6. A day in the life of a brit and american

**I was constantly interupted while I was writing this. First my mom tells me I have to pack, then she tells me to make dinner, then she made me eat it with the family. Whenever this happens, I'm stuck there for hours. Then my mom leaves so my daog starts freaking out, then my sister puts him on my bed while I'm typing 'cause when mom is gone, he goes straight to me and follows me around everywhere. He's like a shadow, the fact that he has black fur doesn't help either. So then he decided to sit in my lap while I'm typing. Normally I wouldn't mind this; but he decided that he wanted to write fanfiction too, so he started pressing all of the keyes and changed the font to italics. It took me awhie to get rid of all of it. HetaPastaH3ro: Yeah, that's not gonna happen, I promise. Mikakuchiki: Haha, I'm waiting for the spelling mistakes. Don't worry, he won't be tortured anymore. Kimikono: I'm glad you do! ^^ Haha yeah, I feel like the way I'm writing this; people have already cried. Ok so this one is different from all the chapter's I've written so far. This one is in Britain's and America's P.O.V. HOPE YOU LIKE IT!**

* * *

I don't know about the other nations, but I left for Hiroshima immediately. There's no way I would let some nobodies who are pissed off at the countries, turn my former colony into a human. If they even think that they're going to get away with this; they're dead wrong! _I won't admit it to anyone, but I care about America. Not in the way France seems to think; that would be inappropriate of me. I raised him and I'm certain he thinks of me as a father figure, or used to. Ah, America's colony days, he was such a cute lad back then. At least he had proper manners, unlike now._

As I was recalling the past, I failed to realize that I was nearing Hiroshima. My driver had to call my name several times before I snapped back to reality. "Ah, yes, thank you. I'll be taking me leave now." I stepped out of the car and headed in the direction I thought Hiroshima Castle was in. I was surprised when I saw that Japan, Canada, Germany, and Prussia were already there. Weren't Japan and Canada the last ones to leave?

"It looks like we're the first five here. Hey West, since we got here first, how about putting all of us in the first group?" Prussia had stated. I was surprised once again. I thought that Prussia would have wanted to be with France and Spain. It looks like Germany had the same thought since he voiced it, "Burder, are you sure? I thought you wanted to be with France and Spain; the three of you have been friends for a long time."

"Nien, this is gut. Besides, if I was with them then we would goof off and nothing would get done." _First America gets captured, and now_ _level-headed thinking from Prussia? What_ _has this world come too?_

It was 8:00pm when all the nations where assembled and put into their respective groups. It felt bad for China; he was stuck with Russia, France, South Korea, and Italy. It would be more accurate to say that he got stuck with the worst group, the creeper, the pervert, and 2 ditsy countries. With a pang of regret, I remembered calling America that. _America, don't worry we will save you; I promise._

"Alright, does everyone know where to look and who they are with?" There were collective nods and murmurs within the crowd of nations. "If you understand, then get going." Just like rats when something's dropped, all the nations scattered at Germany's order. "We should starting looking too."

"Japan's right West; why don't we start with this castle behind us?"

"No, the castle is too obvious. They wouldn't hide him there."

"Then where do you think they could be hiding him, Britain?"

"Well Canada, it's likely somewhere from society so people can't hear what they're doing, but close enough that they can access supplies and other things they might need."

"I hate to tell you this, but there is not a place like that in Hiroshima."

"What? Ballocks, are you sure Japan?"

"Yes, it is regrettable, but it is true."

"Um, I have an idea."

"What is it Canada?"

"Well, I was thinking about asking the people who live here if they've heard screaming. If they have, then we should be able to find America faster that way." We all stared at Canada in silence, until Germany broke it. "I'm guessing you said that because of that dream you had of America, correct?" Canada looked at the ground and said, "I can feel it. You might not believe me; but I can tell America's in pain, and a lot of it." He looked back up at us with tear filled eyes and finished his statement, "We need to hurry." Just like that, the five of us ran to the nearest house and started our frantic interrogation.

* * *

My senses where muddled from all the torture I was put through, but I was still able to catch little parts of the conversation happening in front of me. "…you…about…other nations…?" _The other nations? What do they want with them, they already have me. They aren't trying to capture them are they? I was scared enough when Canada showed up, what'll I do if more nations come and see me like this?_ I strained to hear more of what they were saying; I needed to know. "Yeah,…looking for…aren't they? Didn't…lesson when…called him? …situation will only…poking…our business." _Damn it! I need to hear! Work, damn it, work!_ "…feel sorry…can't believe…long…So…of a nation, huh?"

"Idiot, this is…near his capability! …way, he…time for…one." The two men walked over to me and dragged me towards the ugly rug that was between the table and the only bookshelf, and lifted it up. There was a trap door under it. My first thought was, _Seriously? Out of all the ways you could hide it, you decide to put a rug over it. Wow, that's the most original thing I've ever seen! _If I could, I would have rolled my eyes. They opened the door and threw me down the stairs. After I had hit the bottom, they started walking down them like nothing had happened. _Real mature guys, thanks for that less-than-gentle push down a flight of stairs. That's exactly what I want to happen to me after I've been tortured._ Again, I had the urge to roll my eyes, but my entire body was aching so much, that I couldn't focus on that one movement.

Once those two men hit the bottom of the stairs, they picked me up by my arms and started dragging me forward. I closed my eyes and hissed as they tugged not too gently on my arms, my stomach searing with pain at being dragged across the flooring.

Once we got to the middle of the, surprisingly big, room; they let go of me. With pain no longer controlling all my senses, I was able to see what the room looked like. It had three doors, one on each wall. The staircase we went down was to the far left of the room and had a trail of red going down it, probably from me. The room was well lit, compared to the room I was held in previously.

My sightseeing was over when the taller of the two pulled me up by my arm again and handed me my gun. When I looked at him, utterly perplexed; he sighed and said, "You've passed phase one, the survival test. So now we're going to test you on your motor abilities as well as your ability to fight. Since you carry around a 1911 colt a1 pistol, we're giving it back to you to test your skills with it. You're lucky, that's a rare gun; even in the underground. I'll be evaluating your skills, so you'll be seeing a lot of me. If you need anything, just shout my name. It's Blaise; just don't call for me too often. If you do then I won't show up anymore. John, you go upstairs and tell the boss that he's ready." The shorter of the two, John, nodded and ran up the stairs.

When he came back down; he looked towards Blaise, who was next to the door on the other side of the room, and told him, "Boss says that everything is ready and to start when you feel like it." Then he looked at me and said, "Good luck; even if you're a nation, you're going to need it."

"Um…thanks?" John nodded and ran halfway up the stairs, then sat down. Whatever I'm facing, it's obviously not going to be easy. Blaise opened the door and what came out scared me. There was no way to describe it except for one word, unearthly. It looked like a 10ft. bear crossed with a bat and an alligator. It had the body of a black bear; giant bat wings and ears; and the tail and maw of an alligator. "This is one of our failed experiments, your job is to get rid of as many as possible. There's ammo on the back wall when you need more. I looked over my shoulder to see if he was telling the truth, bad call. The bear-thing came at me and swiped its claws at me. I jumped out of the way, but not soon enough. It caught my left side as I jumped, sending me flying into the wall. This thing was a lot faster than I thought it would be; maybe it was because of the bat wings. Either way, I had to dodge more I should have in my condition; it didn't help that I slipped in my own blood a couple times. I was finally able to get at a good angle and aimed at it's head. As soon as the blast from the gun was heard, it fell down, hit the ground with a sickening crunch. "That was pretty good, except you took too much time dodging when you could have just shot it when you first saw it. You can't have any hesitation when it comes to taking a life. If you had faced off against our quicker monsters, then you would be dead, or as close to death as you could get. Listen America; you can't let appearances fool you. Never underestimate the enemy, no matter the situation. You got that." I nodded while holding my side grimacing. Blaise seemed to notice this and John over. "Hey John, do think you can get some bandages? I know they don't want us to use them on this guy, but at this rate he's going to bleed to death. I'm surprised he hasn't yet." John just nodded, again, and ran upstairs. _Seriously, is that all he can do? All he does is nod and do whatever Blaise tells him to._ _Not that I'm complaining, their doing me a favor by getting bandages. My vision is already starting to get blurry and the room was spinning._ Blaise seemed to notice this and put his hands on my shoulders and started shaking me. "Oi! You okay? Snap out of it; stay focused!" I don't know how but I was able to speak while being shaken like a rag doll. "You moving me around isn't helping."

"Oh, sorry." He mumbled as he let go of me. I almost fell over when he did; I had to keep a hand on the ground next to me while I moved the other one from my side to my head. It was killing me! Everything was still spinning.

John showed up soon after that, with three rolls of bandages in his hands. I doubted I needed that much, but I wasn't about to say anything. "Nice work, thanks John." Blaise grabbed the bandages from John and started wrapping them around me. When he was done, he had used up all the rolls. _Huh, I guess I did need all of them_. Then there was an awkward silence, so I decided to break it by asking about that thing I fought earlier. "So what was up with that bear-thing?"

"Oh that? That was Nana, she was one of our failed experiments." I deadpanned, "You named it Nana? Besides I already knew that, you told me that earlier. What I want to know is why you had her in the first place."

"Oh, that's easy. We had experiments to see if we could create an unstoppable creature. One that couldn't die and had extraordinary speed and skill, also it had to have intensive instinct. Nana was one of our first experiments."

"Wow John, that's the most you've said in a long time. Good for you, you're gaining confidence!" Blaise said while slapping his friend's back, giving him a big smile.

"If that's true, what does this have to do with me? I thought you where trying to turn all the nations into humans."

"Naw, that's just a cover. We're actually trying to create the ultimate life form. Since you nations have been alive the longest, we thought that of we took one of you; then we would a step closer to achieving our goal."

I just knew I had a look of horror on my face, and Blaise most have mistaken the reason for it. 'Cause he tried to reassure me, "Don't worry, we won't use you in experiments. We'll just have you fight the failed experiments until they're all gone. I think." _Yeah, that'_s _reassuring, you 'think'. _I must've said that out loud, 'cause Blaise looked pissed.

"Hey, I'm trying to help you! The least you could do is say thanks! The sarcasm is **not** appreciated!"

"You really want to help me? Then why don't you get me out of here! That would help me instead of torturing me, then forcing me to fight Nana, then telling me that I'm actually being used as a janitor **and** a lab rat!" I couldn't help myself; I snapped. After all that had happened to me, can you blame me?

"Okay, I agree with the fact that we haven't been exactly friendly with you;" I scoffed at that, "but we can't let you go. No matter how much we want to. So instead, why don't we get to know each other better? It'd be good to have a friend in the organization." I stared at this guy in disbelief. He just contradicted himself without realizing it, but he's right. It would be good to have a friend that knows what's going to happen to you. "Alright, so why don't we start with a real introduction. Hi, I'm the United States of America."

* * *

**So, how'd you like it? I hope you're satisfied with it 'cause I won't be able to update for the next couple of days since I'll be in pennsylvainia. I get to go to Hershey Park! Woohoo! I get to gain 20lbs. in the next few days! Haha, I love sarcasm, it makes my world go round; reviews do too. So review while I'm gone! By the way, no one has done the poll yet, only one person has told me what pairing they want. So right now it's going to be Ameripan. Unless you're content with this, take the poll or tell me your review. Pm me if you need to. So yeah, REVIEW!**


	7. A day in the life of an american pt2

**Hey guys, it's been awhile! Hope you were looking forward to the new chapter. I was reading the last chapter, and I noticed a lot of mistakes. Sorry about that. I also noticed that a lot of things didn't make any sense, so I tried to clear it up in this chapter. Guest2: I don't know if your reading this or not, but I hope you are. I'm glad you like the story!^^ HetaPastaH3ro: thanks for pointing that out to me, if you hadn't, I wouldn't have gone back to look to the chapter for more mistakes. Anon: Good to see that you like it! Ok, so the votes right now for couples are: Prumerica=2 Ameripan=1 then the rest haven't gotten any votes. Remember to vote for your favorite couple! As a reminder, they are: Prumerica, Ameripan, Amecan, USUK, Germerica, and platonic. You can tell me which couple you want in your review, or you can pm me; but you need to do it soon! This chapter is in America and Prussia's P.O.V.**

**I don't own Hetalia! If I did, I might start WW3**

* * *

I don't know how long it's been since I was told the real reason for being here, but it seems likes days. I've begun to understand the gravity of the position I was put into. Blaise has given me information whenever he can, which is more helpful than I thought it would be. If I wanted to escape; then I would know when to leave, which way to go, and the right timing. When I had told Blaise and John that I wouldn't escape, they were shocked. When they asked me why I didn't want to leave, I had told them my reasons.

"_Why don't you want to be free? Didn't you fight a war just for that?"_

"_It's not that I don't want to leave; it's that I can't. If I did then I would be breaking the deal I made with your boss. If I did whatever he wanted, then he would leave the other nations alone. I'm paying the price for their freedom, and I don't mind it. As long as no one else has to go through this, I'm fine with what's happening to me." Blaise and John stared at each other for a few seconds before looking back to me. John opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off when they were called up by one of the other members. Blaise said they would be right there, then looked back at me and said, "Sorry we got to go. I promise I'll bring more bandages with me the next time I come down. Ok? See you later!" They ran up the stairs and faded into the darkness surrounding the top._

Since then, I had fought countless "failed experiments", as they were dubbed. Each one of was stronger, and faster than the last. At one point, I fought one that could multiply. How I won that one, I have no idea. Killing these things has become progressively more difficult. I can't shoot them as they come through the door; they're already in my face before I can draw my gun. The fact that they're called failed experiments and still have that much speed and power is crazy. What am I going to be like when they're done with me? I'm guessing I'll be as fast as sound, or close to it. Haha, I'd love to see the look on everyone's face if I got to show them how fast I was!

I was cut out of my musing when I heard footsteps coming down the stairs. I looked up and was surprised to see that it wasn't Blaise or John. This guy was about China's height and had black hair that was sticking up in almost everyway possible. I gave him a questionable look that he rolled his eyes at. "Stand up! You're going to fight one of our experiments again." I didn't say anything; I knew that if I did, I might give away any information I learned from my two friends. It was a good thing we had found a place to put all of the bloody bandages and the fact that I didn't have any on. That would cause suspicion and put them in a bad position.

I faced the southern most door; waiting for the guy to walk over and open it. When he didn't; I looked around the room for him. I found him next to the door to my right. I shot him another perplexed look; again, he rolled his eyes. "You've defeated all the experiments behind that door. It's time for you to move on to this door. The monsters behind it will come out in pairs, and they'll be much stronger than the ones you've fought up to this point. _Great, so I'll get even more beat up and I won't have any bandages to help stop me from bleeding. Fun…_ Right after I had finished my sarcastic thoughts, the door was opened. I could see two sets of glowing eyes before I was sent spiraling into the wall. I recovered quickly and looked around the room for my opponents. Not too far off were two ligers. _Well that's relatively normal for all the things I've fought before them._ I pressed my hand against the claw marks I knew would be across my torso and got ready to draw my gun. "Oh by the way, you can't use your gun. You have to use your martial skills." I almost fell over from abruptness of what he had just said. "What the hell! You could have told me this before you opened the door!" He just shrugged and pointed in front of me. I followed his finger and found myself staring down the throat of one of the ligers. I quickly backed up while punching the side of its head. It was sent flying into the wall and crumpled onto the ground, unmoving. The other one roared and charged at me; clearly pissed off that I had killed its partner. As it came closer, I fell into a fighting stance. It's been a long time since I've used kickboxing, so I wouldn't be surprised if I forgot everything.

The liger was mere feet away from me when I brought my leg up and struck it with my strongest axe kick. It went crashing into the floor below us, not even twitching as it lay there. I looked back to the organization member and smirked as I saw his look of utter awe and fear. When he caught my smug glance, he composed himself and returned to his stoic expression he had on moments before. "That was impressive," _Impressive? I just took out two ligers with one hit to each of them!_ "But you waited too long. You could have easily killed them if you hadn't waited for them to come to you. In a battle, you need to take the initiative and attack before your opponent does."

"Uhg, not this again; the last guy told me the same thing. Besides, in kickboxing you have to wait for your opponent to attack first. It's one of the first things you learn and never forget."

"Hm, is that so? Well, I'll try to remember that next time. You'll see a lot more of me; but you'll still see Blaise and John. My name is Keiji; I'll be evaluating your martial skills. I hope you prove yourself worthy." _I have a feeling that I'm not going to like this guy at all._

* * *

It's not like the awesome me to get so worked up over someone who isn't as awesome as me. I don't understand why, I shouldn't care about America as much as I am now. I helped him in the revolutionary war and that was it. That was the last time I had talked to him privately. So why does my heart feel like it's going to burst and rip in half if I don't find him? We've spent the past week looking for him, but nothing has turned up. We practically turned the entire city upside down looking for America. I wonder if Estonia was wrong; there's always the possibility that he isn't in Japan. Although I doubt that, if he wasn't in Japan, then we wouldn't have traced the signal to Hiroshima. He has to be here, but where? All this worrying won't help. If I want to be able to find America, then I need to get some sleep. I won't be any help if I'm half-asleep.

* * *

_I found myself in a room that was kind of well lit. There were three doors and a staircase. Some of the walls were caved in, and there was a spot on the floor where it caved in too. The stairs where to my left, the first door was in front of me, the second door was to my right, and the third door was in my peripheral vision. Something else caught my eye; the color red was splattered on the floor and walls like a painter was carelessly throwing paint around, or… I felt my stomach drop; I didn't want to finish that simile._

_There was a faint sound directly behind me, and I had to strain my hearing to figure out what it was. It sounded like slow, shallow breathing. There was another sound too; it sounded like something dripping. Curiosity getting the better of the awesome me, I turned around to face whatever the sounds were coming from. A feeling of dread overcame me as I saw America pressed against the wall with a bloodied hand over his stomach. As I stood there in shock, I took the time to look him over. His wounds where mostly healed. The large gash Canada had told us about was now a large, angry looking pink line. The worst of his wounds are the claw marks on his stomach. _

_With my brief moment of terror over, I ran over to him and sank down to my knees. "America! Wake up! It's me, the awesome Prussia!" I started wondering if I was able to talk to America like Canada was, but my answer came when America opened those sky blue orbs of his. He blinked a few times before sitting up. "What go you want now Keiji? I already killed those ligers you sent after me. Can't I just sleep for a little before you start bothering me again?" He looked at me and saw my shocked expression before his expression mirrored mine. "Prussia? What are you doing here?" He tried to sit up, but let out a stifled cry and brought himself back to lean against the wall. "Oi, take it easy!" I tried to calm him down, but in the end I couldn't think of anything to say to him, so I decided to answer his question. "I don't know how I got here. I think it was something like the way Canada was able to visit you, but I'm not sure. What I want to know is where in hell you are so we can take you back!" I gave him a long and hard glare and he gazed back at me before he turned and looked away. "I'm sorry Prussia, but I don't know where I am." 'Well this sucks, how am I supposed to find you now,' is what I wanted to say, but that would send America's spirits plummeting. "Why are you looking for me? Japan and Canada already told you the reason I'm here; so why would you look for me knowing the reason I let myself be taken? I'm here so that all of you can be free." I know I'll regret this later, but at the time I wasn't in control of myself. My hand went flying before I knew what I was doing. With a resounding smack, I had slapped America. He looked completely shocked and when he looked back at me, I snapped. "What kind of question is that? Of course we know the reason you left! That doesn't mean we're going to sit by and let this happen to you! What happened to the America that we all know, annoyed us, and secretly cared about, 'cause it's obvious that the America sitting in front of me is a different America. The America I know wouldn't talk like this! My America is annoying, loud, can't read the atmosphere, and is the nicest person I've ever met! The only thing the two of you share in common is the fact that you both try to protect everyone, and that you keep things to yourself." When I had finished my little rant, I looked at America's expression. He was smiling while he said, "Man, this guy sounds like a total ditz!" My gaze softened, "Yeah, but that's the America we all love." America looked shocked and blushed, looking down at the ground for a couple minutes before he looked back up and said, "I think I should tell you what's going on." As I had a confused aspect, America continued to explain. "What I had told Canada turned out to be false, it was a façade so no one outside the organization would know of their true plans." As America explained what the organization was planning, I'm sure my facial expressions went from confusion, to absolute terror, then settling on furry. I was about to cuss those bastards out, but America had sensed this and put his hand over my mouth. "Shh, Be quiet for a little bit longer. I think I hear someone coming." I shot him an annoyed glare, but did nothing more. _

_Several minutes passed by until I was able to hear what America was talking about. Multiple footsteps where coming down the stairs. "Prussia, I don't know how you got here, but I need you to leave, now. If they find you here, then they'll subject you to the same things I went through. I don't want anyone to go through the same thing I did, it's worse then you'd think." America gave me a long, hard stare; I could tell he was completely serious. I nodded my head and closed my eyes, concentrating on going back to my hotel room._

* * *

I woke up in a cold sweat; I might have been able to hide it from America, but I was worried for him more than I should have been. When I had seen America leaning against that wall, I thought my heart was going to shatter into a thousand pieces. "I need to learn to keep my emotions in order. The awesome me doesn't need all these not awesome emotions running around. But I do need to tell West about what I saw." I jumped off of my bed and ran to his hotel room. Being careful not to wake the others, I pulled out the key card he had given me and snuck into his room.

* * *

**So? Did I clear up the mess I made in the last chapter? Did you appreciate my sarcasm? If so you gotta tell me in your review! Until later today! Walve!**


	8. a day in the life of Canada

**I had barely anytime to right this one. Stupid marching band goes from 8 am-9pm. This is Canada's P.O.V. HetaPastaH3ro: Don't worry, everything will be explained. Mikakuchiki: Glad you've like it! Guest2:Yeah, that'll be explained in this chapter. So the vote is now tied between Ameripan and Prumerica. This is the last chapter where I will let you vote, so make up your mind.**

* * *

All the nations were heading for the Genbaku Dome for a brief meeting. Germany had told us to meet in front of it; none of us know the reason why except for Prussia and Germany himself. When we all got there, Germany started to explain, "Ok, I called everyone here to discuss very important information I have just learned. It seems that what Canada had told us was just a cover; the organizations real plan is to create an unstoppable being. It seems like they were planning on using one of us to achieve their goal. With this information, I have deduced that they might have been planning on using America from the start. Which means they where planning on using one of as bait so they could get to America." A few of the nations, including myself, became restless at this proclamation. Japan looked down at the ground, his bangs hiding his eyes. Britain took the initiative and asked the question that was on everyone's mind, "How do you know this? Unless we call him again, then there shouldn't be any way to contact him. Though, I'm sure you didn't, we all know what happened last time." Silence reined throughout the crowd of nations as everyone was brought back to the incident that happened a little over a week ago. _Those hosers are going to pay for what they did to my brother. There's no way I'm going to let this go on any longer, as soon as this meeting is over, I'm going wherever my gut takes me. I'm glad I was able to talk to Italy and Romano about the twin telepathy thing; with what they told me I should be able to find America faster without anyone dragging me in the opposite direction._ I was so caught up in my thoughts that I almost missed what Germany was saying. "Ja, well, mien bruder said he was able to contact America the same way Canada was able to. I'm just as confused by it as all of you. It makes sense that Canada was able to, but how Prussia could do it is a completely different matter." After Germany finished, I thought back to when America, Tony, Kumajiro, and I were hanging out at his house.

* * *

_We were all in America's living room playing a game that Japan had given him when America decided to start a conversation. "Hey Canada, guess what!"_

"_America, I thought you where the one that said no talking while we're playing."_

"_No, that's only when we're fighting bosses. It doesn't matter if we're just shooting small fry." He rolled his eyes and looked in my direction, "I thought that was obvious." I fought with my inner self to not send a glare directed at him. "Ok then, what did you want to tell me?"_

"_Hold on, a boss is coming up. I'll tell you later." Again, I fought with myself; but this time to not face palm and groan at him in annoyance._

_Once America had realized that there was no boss, he continued his story. "So I was hanging out with Tony yesterday, and he wanted to see if I had any cool abilities. You know, like superheroes have. So he checked, and it turns out that I can talk to people through dreams, isn't that awesome! But there's a catch, I can only talk to people I'm really close to."_

_All I could do was stare at him in disbelief. Was all of that really true or was America trying to see how gullible I was? If so, then I'm not falling for it. "America, you can't expect me to believe that. Telepathy isn't real." He paused the game and gave me a look of hurt and betrayal. I felt guilty immediately; I don't like seeing that look on America's face. He looked back down at the ground and said, "Tony told me not to tell anyone because they wouldn't believe me, but I thought that you would 'cause you're my brother." I felt the amount of guilt triple at his words. I couldn't leave him like this, I had to say something and fast. Luckily, Tony decided to butt in on our slowly deteriorating conversation. "If you don't believe America, then why don't we prove it to you? When you fall asleep tonight, America will try the mind link and see if it works. You'll have your proof when it does work, but you can't tell anyone about it."_

"_Why can't I tell anyone? It shouldn't matter that much."_

"_Idiot, if you told people then they would think you're crazy; and on the off chance they do believe you, they might use America's power to their advantage. Not only can he talk to people through dreams, but he can gather information from them without them knowing." _

"_Hey, you never told me I could do that!"_

"_It was for your own good. You just learned about your powers, and you can't use them that well. If you tried to get information from a person's subconscious, you might end up making them insane."_

"_I don't think I want you to prove me wrong anymore. I'm perfectly content with having my mind stay sane."_

"_Aw, come on Canada. I won't hurt you, I promise to be extra careful when I visit you tonight." _

_At this point, I wanted to tell my brother how wrong that sounded, but Tony beat me to the punch. "That's what she said." With that said, America turned the same color as one of Spain's tomatoes and started stuttering._

* * *

Once I was done reminiscing, the meeting was over. I made sure no one was coming towards before I bolted off in the direction I felt was right. I ran as fast as I could for as long as I could; the sound of my feet pounding against concrete was the only sound I could hear. Everything was a blur to me as I tore through the streets of Hiroshima.

Before I knew it, I was at the lining of a forest, the sun starting to set. I looked at the lining of trees with renewed determination, and fear. It seemed like the entire forest was exuding a foreboding aura, but somewhere in that vat of trees, was my brother. Without knowing what was waiting for me, I charged in headlong. _I will save you, no matter the cost._

As I ran deeper and deeper into the forest, I felt that I was being watched. At first, I thought it was my imagination, but the more steps I took, the more that feeling grew. That's when I remembered America was taken by an organization, not a single person. There's bound to be hundreds, if not thousands, of people here. If I'm going in the right direction, then I would run into them sooner or later. I was just hoping luck would be on my side and it would be the former, or never.

I knew I was close to my goal when people dressed in black showed up out of nowhere. There were five in total; two women, three men. One woman was tall and had shoulder length blonde hair, while the other was short and had short, jet-black hair. The three men all varied in size, but were taller than both women. The tallest of them looked like a bald gorilla, the shortest man gravity-defying brown hair, and the last one was a head taller than the latter and had cropped orange hair. "We knew you would come, it's only natural for a brother to find their sibling first." The blonde had said. She looked like she was going to say more, but the brunette cut her off. "Don't pay attention to her, she has a brother complex. What's more important is how you got here. So, care to explain?" I was about to talk, when I was cut-off by the blonde. "Don't listen to me? I'll have you know that a bond between brothers is one of the most important things in this world!"

"Oh shut up! You wouldn't know beauty if it hit you in the face." The black haired woman huffed. "Like you would know anything about beauty." Muttered the orange haired man. "What was that?" She snapped.

"All of you, shut up! There's a reason why we're here." The gorilla barked. There were collective mutters of distain throughout the group, but none objected. _Jeez, they're almost as bad as the other nations._

They turned back to me and the gorilla started talking again, "You're Canada, right?" I nodded. "So that means you're America's brother, correct?" Another nod. The gorilla cracked a smile, "That's good. He's become…difficult lately. If we have his precious brother, then he won't have no choice but to obey us." He turned to the people behind him," You know what to do." Immediately, all five of them surrounded me. I had no way out, I knew if I wanted to get America and myself out of here, I would have to fight. I couldn't wait for them to make the first move; it had to be me or else I wouldn't stand a chance.

With my attack planned out, I lashed out at the brunette in front of me. Bad call, it seemed he knew I would go for him and had already prepared himself to step out of the way. As I stumbled past him, the blonde rushed forward and struck my stomach. I was then met with an onslaught of attacks from the black haired woman, followed by a round house to my back. I skidded across the forest floor, dirt and leaves scattered all over my body. I heard footsteps coming from my right, so I quickly swung my legs around myself. I was successful in knocking them to the ground. I got up, grabbed the back of their shirt, and threw them towards the other four in one, fluid movement. I didn't stop there, I rushed forward as they were still dazed, picked up a stick the size and weight of a hockey stick, and hit each one of them with all the force I could muster. They were all sent flying in different directions. I kept the stick and started running in the direction I was headed in earlier.

It was completely dark when I reached a three-story building. It would have looked completely out of place, if it wasn't for the fact that it looked like it would fall to pieces if you touched it. All the ivy growing on the sides didn't help. I was about to enter the building, when I heard rustling. After that the world became darker than it was before.

* * *

**Please vote and review! See you later!**


	9. A day in the life of brothers

**Phew! This one's a monster. Haha, I made a pun/reference to the story. Ok, so this one is in America's P.O.V. again. 'Cause I know hoe much you love to see America! So about couples...Prumerica wins! Sorry for everyone that voted for Ameripan, maybe next time. Guest 2: Haha, yep! I'm glad you like it, I'll try to update as much as I can. ReaderAnon: I'm happy to see you like my story. I did base the agents off of them, think you can guess which ones? I left clues in the chapter if you take my challenge. Anna Whitlinger: Yeah, it was a cliffhanger. But in my defense, I didn't have enough time to finish and I didn't want y'all to wait any longer, so I stopped it there. Hi: Yes, it is a cliffhanger. I got a lot of complaints about it (not really). Spoiler Alert! Mattie is going to be fine. Mikakuchiki: Dare? ...Oh, I get it now! Like I said earlier, Mattie is going to be fine.**

**I don't own Hetalia. If I did, then I might end up killing more than half the characters...hehe**

* * *

I woke up to the sound of footsteps coming from the stairs. Secretly, I hope it's Blaise or John; they always put me at ease, if only for a little while. Lately, I've been waking up because of the slightest noise; I'm sure it's because I've been on edge since coming here. Although I would like to stand up and see who it is, my intuition and injures disagree with me. So instead, I crack my right eye open enough to see who came to see me, without giving away the fact that I'm awake. It took awhile, for them to get into my line of view, but I was finally able to make out who was here. As I scanned the group in front of me, I mentally groaned when I saw Keiji standing there with his usual pompous attitude practically radiating from him. He was holding, er, dragging someone by the collar of their shirt. I would have gotten a better look at him, if the other members of their little group hadn't caught my attention. Once again, I mentally groaned and face-palmed when I saw who it was. Blondie, Bald gorilla, Beauty Queen, Wanna-be gangster, and Onii-san; or as I call them, the Baka squad. They looked pretty beat-up, it probably had to do with the guy Keiji was dragging across the floor. Which brought my attention back to prone form of…was that-?

Immediately, I started seething. They had said that they wouldn't involve the other nations, _they had promised!_ Now that that promise was broken, there was no point in me staying here any longer. It was obvious they didn't plan on keeping their word anymore. I was about to make a plan to escape with Canada, but I was snapped out of my thoughts when I heard Keiji talking in a hushed tone. "Listen, the only reason we brought in his brother is so he'll cooperate with us. He's become more and more restless each day, it doesn't help that his strength is growing too. We have to have some incentive for him to stay; I don't think staying away from the nations will be enough for him anymore. If we threaten to harm his brother, that should be enough to stop him from disobeying us." He then got this sadistic grin on his face that promised pain and misery to all that defied it. As much as I hate to admit it, he had a point. His words had me thinking about my situation. The reason I decided to go through with all of this, was it really because I didn't want any of the nations to get hurt, or was it something else? Seeing Canada like that made my blood boil, and it also made me realize the real reason I did all of this. I wanted to protect the people I care about the most; Canada, Japan, Germany, Britain, Italy, Prussia, France, even Russia and China. Those were the people I really wanted to protect more than anything else. It was then that I finally figured out what Blaise and John where saying, before they dragged me down to this hell pit.

* * *

"_Have you heard about the other nations coming here?" John had asked. His voice was quiet and barely audible, but Blaise could hear him well, as if he where talking in a normal voice._

"_Yeah, they're looking for this guy aren't they?" Blaise pointed his thumb towards me and continued, "Didn't they learn their lesson when they first called him? His situation will only get worse if they keep poking their nose into our business."_

_John gave me a sympathetic look and said, "Man, I feel sorry for him. I can't believe he's survived this long. So this is the power of a nation, huh?"_

"_Idiot, this is nowhere near his capability! Either way, he survived the first test, time for the next one."_

* * *

I was brought out of my reminiscing when Keiji came over and gave a swift kick to my side. I skidded across the floor and coughed up some blood along the way. Once I had come to a stop, I shot him my best death glare, pouring in all of my killing intent (that I had learned to utilize during my less than pleasant stay here) into it. I was proud of myself when I was able to make everyone in the room shudder and take a couple steps back. I decided it was about time to scare some sense into these people. As I stood up and walking towards them, I redirected it to completely surround me. I could feel the temperature of the room drop until it was as cold as Alaska's infamous blizzards. I gave each one of them a hard glare before I stated in my lowest, unnerving voice. "Touch my brother one more time and you'll regret it." Just in case they didn't get the message, I spiked my killing intent around each one of them. All of them ran for the stairs within a heartbeat. Once I was sure they had all left, I let my killer intent dissipate and ran over to Canada. I looked him over to see if he had any injuries, luckily he only had a couple scrapes and bruises. I sat down next to him and placed his head on my lap. I started stroking his hair, taking out the occasional twigs I found, and started humming. Normally I wouldn't do this since I'm not much of a singer, but I've always been able to sing the song my mom used to sing to me when I was little. I'm not as good as my mom, but that's never stopped me.

After I repeated the song four times, Canada started to wake up. I could tell he was surprised to see me, since he blinked a couple times and screwed his eyes closed for awhile then slowly opened them, only to find my bemused facial expression. "I'm not dreaming, right? You aren't contacting me through telepathy?" I shook my head slowly. "So I'm really here with you? This is all real?" I nodded my head, a surreal smile making its way across my face. Canada quickly rolled of my lap and tackled me into one of his rare bear hugs. With the wind successfully knocked out of me, I couldn't talk, not that I was going to anyway. "America, you're okay! I was so worried about you." _More or less,_ I thought. "You have know idea how much you scared me. I thought I was never going to see you again. Do you know how reckless that was?" Canada continued bawling and sputtering nonsense while we continued to hold on to each other, me reassuringly and Canada like I was a lifeline. Once he had calmed down, he let go of me and looked straight into my eyes and asked the question I dreaded, but knew it would come. "How are we going to get out of here?"

I don't want to crush his spirits anymore than I already have, but I had to be honest with him. I shook my head and said, "I'm not sure Canada," At the look of despair, I quickly added, "But I have some friends that keep me updated on what they plan on doing with me. If I could contact them, then I might be able to find a way out of this hell pit we're stuck in." Canada looked so hopeful at my reassurance, I couldn't bring myself to tell him that I haven't seen Blaise or John for a long time. Ever since Keiji showed up, I've seen less and less of them, and more of him. I hope they didn't get caught, that would ruin everything, for all of us. It's not like I could find a way out, I don't know anything about this place. Canada probably doesn't know anything either. He was unconscious when he arrived, I'm guessing they knocked him out before they brought him here like they did with me.

I was brought out of my thoughts, when I heard footsteps coming down the stairs again. Immediately, I moved in front of Canada, against the screaming protest of my injuries, and tried to hide him from view as much as I could. I was prepared to use my killing intent to scare them off if I needed to, but it seemed that luck was on my side today. "Ha, speak of the devil and he may appear. What's up bro? Haven't seen you in a while." I relaxed and started to walk toward them, but my wounds finally won the ever-persistent tug-of-war over my movement. I was about to crash into the floor when Canada caught me. "America, are you alright?" _What do you think? I almost face-planted into the floor; that's not something people normally do._ Was what I wanted to say, but this was a delicate position I was in with Canada here. I can't afford to be sarcastic about this if I don't want Canada to go all mother hen on me. So instead, I laughed it off and said, "Yeah I'm fine, I just need to sit down for a little bit." With three concerned glances focused on me, it was kind of hard to be oblivious like I normally am. So I turned to the topic Canada and I were just discussing, "Hey, is there a way to get out of here?" Blaise looked shocked, while John looked like he was expecting this. "I thought you might ask, so I looked for one in my spare time. It's not very stable and it can only hold three people at a time, but no one knows about it. It's also very dangerous to get to." John stated.

"That's fine with me, I don't care as long as we _(Canada)_ can get out of this place. No offence or anything, but it sucks." Blaise seemed to gain control over his actions, and asked, "Mind if we join you? Ever since we met you, we realized that this isn't where we want to spend the rest of our lives. Plus the food is awful." At this I decided to tease him by saying, "I wouldn't know, they never fed me. Those torture methods they used on me was enough for them, they didn't want to kill me." Okay, maybe my sense of humor has taken a 360 in the opposite direction, but can you really blame me? At least I got a smirk from Blaise instead of the look of horror from Canada and John. "Anyway, how soon can you take us and why is it so dangerous?" John cleared his throat and composed himself before answering. "I can take you right now, and the reason it is dangerous is because it's behind the third door." With that, both Blaise and I froze while Canada looked utterly perplexed. "Um, sorry to interrupt, but what's the third door? And why are you so afraid of it?" Blaise, John, and I exchanged looks before I spoke up, "I'll tell him." I turned to Canada and started explaining what was behind all of the doors and about how they came to be. As I explained in further detail, I could see his facial expression slowly morphing into a terror-filled expression. Once I was done, he turned to John and asked if there was another way out. When he shook his head, Canada turned to me; he knew that I would do everything in my power to get him out. He slowly shook his head and said, "I know you want to get out of here as soon as possible, but in your condition I don't think you'll be able to fight those things." He looked down, bangs shadowing his eyes as he added, "I don't want you getting more hurt than you already are." I wanted to get up and give him the biggest, bone-crushing hug I could say that everything was going to be fine, but before I could muster the strength to stand up, John had said, "This is the only time we can escape. Everyone is in an uproar because you were brought here, Canada. That's the only reason why we were able to come down here. The boss banned us from seeing America, he's also put us under watch so we couldn't sneak off. If we want to leave, then it has to be now while everyone is distracted." Canada still looked unsure, so I piped up, "We need to leave now, there's no way I'm staying in this hell pit anymore now that I know your boss won't keep his promise." John nodded and Blaise went over to the weapons/ammo wall and grabbed a rapier and a bow and arrows. He handed the bow and quiver to John; he looked at Canada and apologized. "Sorry, I don't know what kind of weapon you use, so you're going to have to pick one out for yourself." Canada only nodded and walked over to the wall. He looked at all of the weapons before he chose one I thought suited him well. Canada had chosen a retractable lance; it looked like it could split into three different parts, too.

When Canada had his weapon of choice and walked back to us, we all stared at the third door, the door that had never been opened before. Behind that door were failed experiments that were the closest to the organizations ideal creature. These were going to be the strongest, fastest, and smartest of them all. All of us were prepared for the fight of our lives, but none of us expected what was waiting for us on the other side of that door.

I looked to John and Blaise and nodded to both. They got the silent message and went to the door and crouched down beside it. I moved to position myself between the door and Canada while still being in the direct line in front of the door. I would be the bait, while Blaise and John would forge ahead, taking out any straggling monsters along the way. John would show us where the tunnel is and would go in first, then Canada would follow. Blaise and I would stay behind and fight the remaining monsters until John came back, Blaise would go in first, then I would follow. I would be facing backwards incase any monsters followed us in. Blaise would keep a hand on me so I wouldn't get lost. We would all make it out alive and meet up with the rest of the nations. That was the plan we came up with, if only plans were perfect.

Once the door opened, all hell broke loose. The room was filled to the brim with what looked like yokai. Each one had it's own special ability. I shot as many as I could while they where still coming through the door. I probably got half of them, before they targeted me. I was met with claws, talons, and many other assorted animal parts. I heard Canada scream my name and I knew that I had to respond, or else he would come looking for me. "Get going! I'll be fine, don't worry about me! I'll see you later!" With that, I was tossed into a fray of yokai. I fought to the best of my ability, maybe even above it, but it wasn't enough. It seemed that every time I killed one of them, ten more would take its place. I was stuck in the middle of an army of monsters, and I couldn't do anything to get out of it. It was then that I remembered my killing intent, I didn't know if it would work on them, but it was better than getting torn to shreds. As I continued to shoot all the monsters in sight, I built up my killing intent until it seemed I would burst if I didn't let it out. That's when I released it. Wave after wave of the monsters surrounding me froze, then shattered as they hit the ground. When I had completely drained myself, I noticed that there were no monsters left in the now frozen room. Content with myself, I went to find Canada, Blaise, and John. What I didn't know, was that the strongest monster was still lurking. Waiting for the best moment to attack.

* * *

I caught up with Blaise sooner then I thought I would. He asked me if I had gotten all of them, and when I told him yes, he was overjoyed. As we waited for John, I was able to examine Blaise. He had a few gach here and there, but for the most part, he seemed fine. On the other hand, I probably looked like I went through 9/11, WW1, WW2, the civil war, and the revolution all over again. My proof? Blaise glanced at me every like I would fall over and die right then. I might have, if I didn't have this nagging feeling tugging at the back of my mind. Something didn't seem right; it was too quiet. I was about to say something about it, when John popped out of the tunnel and motioned for us follow us. Right when Blaise turned his back to follow John, alarms started going off in my head. Before I knew it, I had pushed Blaise into the tunnel and a giant, white hand came out of nowhere and hit me square in the chest. I slammed into the wall and crumpled to the ground. There were black spots in my vision, and I could hear Blaise yelling something, but what caught my attention was what John had whispered. It was barely audible, but I heard it clear as day, "Steve." Suddenly, my blood ran cold. I didn't know why, but it had to do with the monster called Steve. As I brought myself up from the ground, I got a better look at it. It looked like Tony on steroids, except it had blood red eyes that could scare the devil himself. I knew then that if I wanted John and Blaise to get out alive, I would have to fight this thing to my last breath. As I stood on shaky legs, I said with conviction, "Leave now, let me handle this." As an afterthought, I added, "Take care of Canada for me." It wasn't a request, it was an order; and if they didn't understand, then I would have to pound some sense into them.

While Blaise didn't get the message, John did. He dragged the protesting Blaise away, saying that this was the only way and that I was willing to sacrifice myself so they could get away. Blaise only got angrier at that statement, and said something I would have said if I was in the same position he was in. "There's no point in all of us getting away if one of us has to die for the rest to get away!" I gave him a sympathetic look, and replied, " Don't worry, it's just another day in the life of me." Blaise looked utterly shocked and stayed that way for as long as I saw him. I turned back to 'Steve' and smirked. "That was awfully nice of you to wait for them to leave. Now, let's finish what you started." The battle over my life had started, and it wasn't going to end of a while.

The beginning of the fight consisted of 'Steve' kicking my sorry ass around, but as the battle progressed, I noticed a pattern in his attacks. If I could time it right, I might be able to beat it. I saw him pulling back his right arm to punch me. If I was right, he would aim for my gut, then follow up with a kick to the head. I dodged the punch and blocked the kick with my left arm. I then used my right to punch it in the face with all the power I could put together. It hit dead on, sending it crashing into the wall and breaking through it. I smirked and checked my gun; I only had three bullets left. I would need to use them wisely if I wanted to beat it. I looked at my surroundings to see if there was anything I could use against it. I found four old railroad nails, I could use those to immobilize it. I dove for them, but 'Steve' had gotten up and was attacking me with a torrent of blows. He slammed me against a wall and grabbed my left arm with a vice grip and started to pull. Through my screams, I was able to tell what it was planning on doing. If I didn't stop it soon, it would rip my arm off completely. I gritted my teeth, pulled my legs up, and kicked it square in the chest. It was a risk, my arm might come off with it, but it was better than having torn off slowly. Luckily for me, 'Steve' let go of arm and flew back a couple feet. It looked up and growled at me, it had a hand on its' chest and I could see blood seeping through its fingers. I was proud of myself; it looks like it isn't as invincible as I first thought. Diving for the rusty nails one again, I was able to grab all of them. I ran towards 'Steve', once more slamming him into a wall. This time I used all my strength to drive each one of those nail into its' hands and feet. Once I was sure he couldn't move, I backed up and drew my gun; I shot it twice in the head. I was about to shoot it a third in the same spot, but what little light there was suddenly went out. I heard a roar and turned around to see blood red eyes staring at me. I lifted my gun and shot it in the same place as before, but not before two fist knocked into me. I slammed into the wall, and it crumbled to pieces around and on top of me. I looked up to see that I had finally killed the last monster. I smiled and said to myself, "Another day…in the life of me, huh? Ha… those are some pitiful last words. It seems…like this…is my last…day." My head hit the ground, and I hoped against hope, that my brother would be alright; and that he wouldn't find me like this. Those where my last thoughts as a never ending darkness consumed me.

* * *

**Well, there's a sad ending to a sad, LONG chapter... T_T Poor America! Why do I have to be so cruel to you! *starts crying in the corner* I'm gonna get it for sure this time. Please review! Reviews will save America's life! T_T**


	10. A day in the life of a Canadian

**Phew, another long one. Not as long as the last, but you know what I mean. This is Canada's P.O.V., but you already guessed that didn't you? HetaPastaH3ro: Well I did, kinda. You will find the answer to that in the next chapter. I'm glad you liked the HetaOni reference; I aim to satisfy. I'm flattered by your compliment. Guest 2: Long story short, they created him. ^^ I'm glad you like it and are keeping up with it. Guest: Hey, he's my nation too. How do you think I feel? I live in his freaking heart! Kimikono: Like I said earlier, you'll find out next chapter. 0.0 You have a hetalia group? Lucky, I don't.**

**Well, here's the new chapter ^^ BTW I don't own the awesomeness called Hetalia.**

* * *

Running, running was the only thing I could do. It's the only thing I have been doing. Running away from my problems, running in a wild panic, running to find my brother, and now I'm running away from him. It seems my life has only been consisting of running. Maybe that's why no one can see me, because, in some way, I've been running from them. Maybe that's why America pretends to not see me or remember my name, because I'm running from him, too. Then again, maybe he does it to protect me; but I might never know, because right now, I'm running away from him. Running away from the one person that was and will always be there for me.

John told me that America stayed behind to fight the last monster, and that he would catch up with us. For some reason, I didn't believe him. It looked like he didn't believe himself either, while Blaise was looking down, eyes shadowed. I felt something stir in the pit of my stomach; I knew something wasn't right, that I should go and try to help my brother. That he would need all the help he could get…but I ignored it. I thought that America could handle anything and everything the world threw at him. So I ran, thinking that everything was going to be alright, that I was going to see America when we stopped running. Unfortunately, I didn't know that I had run too far, that I wasn't going to see America when we stopped. America was far away, far away from us. I could have saved him, but I didn't. I wouldn't come to this realization until we went back for him.

* * *

"Canada! Where were you? I was worried sick! I thought the people that kidnapped Amerique had you too." That would be my welcome back from none other than France. He continued to chastise me for a good half-hour before he registered the two people behind me. "Mathew, who are they?" I moved to my right so France could get a good look at both of them. "Ah, the one on the right is Blaise, and the other one is John. I brought them here because they have some leads on where Alfred is." I could see France stand a little taller and a light returning to his eyes. I hate lying to him, but technically, they do know where America is. It's just how they know that's a little shifty, but if America trusts them, then why shouldn't I?

Blaise and John sent me a look, as if asking why I had said Alfred instead of America? I ignored them for now; hopefully they would understand that I would explain it later. While that silent exchange was going on, France clapped his hands together and stated, "Magnifique! He's been gone for far too long, in my opinion. Everyone's going to be so excited to see him. I'll go tell Germany to call a meeting." France turned and was about to walk off, until I grabbed his arm. "Wait, I think we should tell only a few people. Incase it comes up as a false lead. We don't want to get everyone's hopes up for nothing." I hate lying to France, I really do, but there's something stopping me from telling everyone. It's like I know something bad is going to happen, but I don't know what. That sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach just keeps growing. Something's definitely wrong; America should have caught up with us a long time ago. We took multiple breaks along the way, to give him time to catch up. Something happened to him, but I don't know what.

France awarded my efforts with a questioning look, but otherwise, didn't show any opposition. The four of us walked to Germany's room and asked if he could get the G8 and Prussia. When he asked why, I said that we might be able to find America. He didn't hesitate in assembling them after that. So now, all of us are sitting or standing in Germany's room, listening to Blaise, occasionally John, and me talk.

"The reason I left yesterday was because I was looking for Alfred, I stumbled across these two by accident. When I asked them if they had seen him and gave his description, they said they saw someone who looked like him being dragged into a forest. They thought it was odd since nobody has voluntarily gone into that forest for years. Once they finished, I asked them if they would come with me here so we could tell you, and they could lead us to Alfred." Once I finished my lie, I let my gaze sweep across the room. Everyone looked bewildered, except for Germany and Prussia. Germany kept his stoic mask on, while Prussia looked ready to bolt. I was about to suggest we leave, when Britain spoke up. "Why should we believe you?" When we all gave him a weird look, he added, "I want to see Alfred as much as everyone else, but I want to know why we should trust you. As far as I know, you might be working for the people that took him away from us. You might be walking us into a trap. So I want to know why we should trust you." I looked back at Blaise and John; John looked hurt and offended, while Blaise looked like he was about to shoot someone in the head. All attention was on them, and I was about to intervene, when Blaise exploded. "You want to know why you should trust us? How about the fact that we're the only ones who know were your friend is! Or that we came all the way here so we could help you! For all we know, we could be putting our lives on the line to help you! I can't believe you; I thought you would be happy that you could find your friend! Instead, you accuse us of being a part of the group that took him away! I'm not sure I want to help people like you, he may be better off staying wherever he is." Shortly after Blaise's yelling, Prussia snapped. "You think he'd be better off where he is? I know for certain that Alfred is not happy there! He's the type of person that loves freedom with everything he's got. He can't stand being cooped up for long periods of time, that's why people think he has ADD. I'm sure that wherever he is, he's suffering!" John flinched, and when he saw that Blaise was going to start arguing with him, he put a hand on Blaise's shoulder and shook his head. "There's no point in arguing, it only wastes time. If they don't believe us, then we'll leave. There's no sense in staying when it's obvious we're not welcome." He turned to the other nations present and bowed. "We'll be leaving now." As John and Blaise had there way for the door, they were stopped by Germany. "Were do you think you're going? We never said that we didn't believe you." Germany then flashed a rare smile and stated, "I'm willing to believe you as long as you're telling the truth about Alfred." John, sensing his partner's still seething rage, answered for them by nodding. Germany looked back at the gathered nations and announced, "Get ready, we will leave in ten minutes. If you are even six seconds late, we will leave without you." The nations cleared the room; the only ones left were Germany, Blaise, John, and myself. I was about to make my way to the door, when Germany gave voice to my fears. "I didn't think you where one to lie Canada. Do you mind telling me who they really are?" When he saw my look of terror, he added, " Don't worry, I won't tell the other's." I visibly relaxed and looked at my two companions. They both nodded and prepared to tell Germany who they really were and explain everything.

"The two of us _used to_ work for the organization that kidnapped America. We had a change of heart when we met America; we realized that the organization wasn't what we thought it was after meeting him. So we helped him whenever we could; giving him advice, bandaging his wounds, finding places to hide the dirty ones, little things like that. Somehow, our boss found out and put us under watch so we couldn't do anything. Then some of our agents kidnapped Canada; there was an immense uproar throughout our base, so we used that to get to where America and Canada were being held. We planned to help them escape, and it went well up until the end. Our strongest creation attacked us and…America stayed behind to hold it off, we haven't seen him since then." As Blaise finished his spiel, he looked down at the ground. His eyes disappearing behind a curtain of black, his fists were tightened into balls. John looked at his friend with concern and shared guilt, feeling as though he failed both his friends*. I couldn't help but feel the same way; if it wasn't for me, America might have been able to escape. But we're going to find him and, if needed, rescue him. I looked to Germany, it seems like he's done processing the information. He stared at all of us with his steely gaze before saying, "I don't like lying, but I see why you did. I appreciate you telling me the truth; now I know what we need to do, and possibly what we're up against." He directed his attention to me and stated, "Get ready, you only have four minutes left." With a nod, I left the room with Blaise and John, and headed for my room. When we got to my room, I asked them something that's been in the back of my mind since this incident started. "What's the real name of the organization?" Both John and Blaise blinked a few times before looking at each other and shrugged. _So even the member's have no idea what it's called…_ I sweat-dropped.

* * *

No one said anything as we ran through the forest; we were too focused on not loosing Blaise and John. They could run fast, for a very, very long time. But it didn't matter how fast or long we ran; it would be night by the time we get there. I was right, too; we got there at around one-in-the-morning. John went ahead to scout the area, while we stayed behind the tree line. Everyone was silent, but for a different reason this time. We didn't want anyone finding us; we knew it would end badly.

When John came back and gave us the ok, we silently followed him to the tunnel that leads back to the organization's base. John went in first, followed by Prussia, and myself. _I never thought I would have to go through these tunnels again._ I thought, before I was interrupted by Blaise's harsh whisper of, "Hey, only three people can go in at a time. It's very unstable, so anymore and then that and the whole thing will collapse." I saw John shaking his head, and a ghost of a smile flit across his face. I chuckled lightly, _So I'm not the only one enjoying this._

As we neared the end of the winding tunnel; I restless, like I needed to get to the end right then. I didn't know why, until I inhaled something strong, and malodorous. I looked to John and Prussia to see if they smelled it too. By the looks on both their faces, they knew what it was and bolted to the exit. I was left standing still, trying to figure out what it was, when it hit me. With realization came horror, and I joined the race to the exit. Once I got there, I saw John and Prussia moving ruble away from… I gasped, _is that really-_ "A-America…?" I fell to my knees as the ruble covering my brother's face was removed. _No it can't be…America can't be dead! …My little brother can't be dead._ Silent tears started crawling down my face as John and Prussia finished unearthing America. Prussia knelt down next to him and started crying as well, while John had started crying the same time I had. Prussia gingerly moved America so he was settled on Prussia's lap. As he held America closer to himself, his sobs became greater, wracking his entire frame. Prussia started blubbering incoherent nonsense, until he got to the words, "Who did this to you?" I saw John stiffen and sniffle while looking over to the side. I followed his gaze and froze, more than 30ft. away was a large white…thing? I didn't know how to describe it, but it made my blood run cold. It was dead, yet it had this kind of effect on people? It must have been an absolute terror when it was alive, but still… _But still my brother fought it, to keep us safe._ I wanted to smack him and tell him that he was an idiot; but I couldn't do that anymore, not when he was like this. All I can do now is sit here and watch as Prussia has a mental breakdown. I listened to Prussia rant about how America can't die because "it's not awesome to die" among other reasons why America can't die. Then came the reason no one expected, "Damn it America you can't die! I love you; do you hear me? The awesome me is in love with you! You can't die, not now, not ever!" As if those were the magic words to bring him back, we all waited, for what seemed like hours, for him to wake up. When nothing happened, we all gave up hope. Then John asked the brilliant, yet completely ordinary question that should have come up earlier. "Wait, did anyone check his pulse?" Prussia and I started, then looked away sheepishly. John sighed and, brushing away his tears, checked America for any sign of life. After a few anxiety filled minutes; John gasped. We looked at him hopefully, and when we saw the overjoyed expression, we felt the same feeling. But that relief didn't last long, for John's face became serious. "America has a pulse, but it's weak. If we want to save him, then we need to get him medical attention as soon as possible." We nodded, and Prussia proceeded to pick America up bridle-style, ignoring John's soft chiding. On the way back John continued to chide Prussia, and Prussia continued to ignore him. If the present position we were in wasn't so grave, I would have stopped and told the two of them to settle their differences then, but we didn't have the luxury of time. Once we got out of the tunnel, we continued to run, never stopping for anyone or anything. The others looked bewildered, but sprinted after us.

* * *

We reached the hotel at about 8am and ran to Prussia's room. Once we got in, Prussia gently put America on his bed and went to get the first aid kit he brought. While Prussia was rifling through his drawers, the other nation got a good look at America. Some of them recoiled, some looked ready to kill, while others had unshed tears pricking their eyes. While everyone was preoccupied with their own emotions, John checked America's pulse again. His eyes widened, and shouted, "Prussia hurry up!" He didn't have to say anything else for us to figure out what was happening, and we all joined Prussia's frantic search. It was Italy who found the first aid kit several minutes later. He silently handed it to John, who kindly asked us to leave so he could concentrate. With the exception of Blaise, we all left without a word. It would be hours before we were let back in to hear the news of my brother's condition. We would just have to wait it out.

* * *

*** Both his friends means Blaise and America.**

**Well, there it is. You'll find out what if Al lives or not in the next chapter. Please review! Walve!**


	11. A day in the past

**I'm still alive, well, kind of. I got really sick, but because of that I was able to finish writing this chapter, so...yea sickness! ^^ Sabrinita: Glad you like it ^^ I can't make any promises. ForNarnia: *whistles* that's a long review you wrote. Same here! that's the reason why I did that, but it was over the summer, so I couldn't remember all the forms. mysticzephyra: That means a lot to me, this is my first fanfic so I didn't expect this many people to like it. Dreamer-.-LYNX: Do I? (insert evil laugh) jk, jk. So, this one is different from all my other chapters because I had this in 3rd person. I think the rest of my chapters will be like that too, it makes things so much easier. Well, enjoy ^^**

* * *

It's been several hours since the search party came back with America and the news has spread to all the other nations. One would think that the entire floor would be buzzing with excitement, but it was deathly quiet. No one dared to make a sound incase it disturbed the injured nation and his temporary caretakers. When said caretakers walked out of Prussia's room, the air resounded with worried cries.

Once Blaise had managed to shut all of them up, John started explaining. "Sorry, I did everything I could, but I wasn't able to heal all his wounds. He's stable, but I don't know how long that's going to last. He could go critical at any moment, so I need someone to keep watch over him. Prussia I already know that you'll volunteer, so I need you to start after I finish talking." Turning his attention back to the growing group of nations, he continued, "America won't wake up for a long time. The monster he fought was a recreation of Steve." This the mention of it's name, most nations shuddered, while others backed away in fear. Blaise looked down in disgust and guilt, while John shook it off and continued this speech. "Along with it being exactly like Steve, we gave it some…extra abilities. One of them is being able to send victim to the recesses of their mind. Once there, they will have to fight all of the people they hold dear. The victim won't wake until all of them are dealt with." John clenched his fists and looked hard at the ground, as if feeling responsible for all that's happened. All the nations there stared in denial at the two humans standing in front of them. None of them could believe what was happening to the happy-go-lucky, cheerful nation they all knew. Although, in retrospect, they should have known that something like this would happen to the one nation with a hero complex.

As the nations stared on, completely speechless, Prussia mumbled something incoherent and walked into this room. He pulled a chair so that it was next to the bed America was currently occupying. His love had bandages wrapped around his left arm, torso, right shoulder, and his forehead, as far as he could tell. The ex-nation grabbed the others hand and gently squeezed it. He tried his best to keep a solemn façade, but the longer he looked at America in this state; the more tears escaped his eyes. Prussia leaned forward and whispered into America's ear, "Please, come back soon."

* * *

At first America was floating in a seemingly endless space of nothing, but then the scenery changed to one from his most distant past. It was a vast field of rolling plains that were completely untouched by civilization. If it was anyone else, they would have thought it very peaceful, but America knew better than to succumb to that desire to lie on the grass and fall asleep. He wouldn't be able to anyway, this place held too many memories for him. Happy and sad memories flooded his mind all at once, threatening to overflow and burst. America clutched his head in pain and fell to his knees until the pain receded to a dull throb. He slowly got up and froze; what he saw shocked him to the core. Standing in front of him was a tall, lithe woman with long, black hair and perfectly tanned skin. She had animal skin clothing that just covered enough of her body. She looked exactly how America remembered her, except her eyes weren't the normal warm, chocolate color he remembered; they were cold and calculating.

"M-Mom…?" America took one step forward, tears threatening to overflow. When the woman didn't make any move, America let his tears cascade down his cheeks as he ran towards her. "Mom! I thought I would never see you again! I was devastated when I heard you died." America continued to talk through his broken sobs as he hugged her. When he realized that she hadn't hugged him back he looked up at her and asked, "Mom? What's wrong? W-Why won't you hug me back?" This mother then spoke to him for the first time since he saw her, " Your not my son, he would never stand by as his government tried to kill all my people." She then shoved him off her and glared daggers at him.

America was completely shocked, he never thought he would be having this conversation with his mother. After a few minutes of silence, he regained his ability to speak. "I never stood idly by as we attacked your people! I tried my best to convince them that there was no need to attack, but they didn't listen to me. Please mom, you have to believe me…I never wanted to see you hurt." As America trailed off he looked down at the ground and clenched his fists. It was all the truth, he could remember it clear as day; that day scarred him the most.

Native America put a hand on her son's shoulder, as he reminiscence, snapping him out of his thoughts. America looked up at his mother with confusion clearly written across his face. She looked down at him with soft, caring eyes and pulled him into a tight embrace. America stood there, completely shocked at his mother's quick mood swing. When she pulled away from him, she said, "I believe you, how could I have forgotten what a mama's boy you were."

America was about to protest, but he was pulled into another embrace. This time, he was able to hug her back; but before he was able to wrap his arms around his mother, he felt a sharp pain in his back. His mother shifted, and the pain increased. He tried to pull away, but that made it worse. He looked into his mother's eyes once more, and found a malevolent glint in them. America's eyes grew wide with realization as tears cascaded down his face. His own mother had stabbed him in the back, in more ways than one. He searched for his mother's hands, ignoring the pain coursing through his back with every movement. He took hold of her hands and ripped them away from him, letting out a gasp after the movement was completed.

America stepped back and took a good look at his 'mother'. She had a sickly, unnatural smile; her nails were long and sharp. There was also something not quiet right with her shadow, it seemed, distorted. She still had that crazed look in her eyes, but America noticed there was more to it than he originally thought. This was a look of forewarning hidden within the depths of her eyes, like she was telling him to run away while he could. He knew now that there was something wrong with her, but he couldn't figure out exactly what it was, either way, it looked like he wasn't going to get out of this position until he fought her.

America reached for his pistol, when he realized that he didn't have it with him. _"Looks like I'll have to use kick-boxing again. I guess it was a good thing that I was tested for martial skills; at least now I'm not as rusty as I would have been."_ He went down into a stance and waited for his 'mother' to make the first move. She noticed this and charged, both parties anticipating the other's next move.

* * *

Prussia was growing more worried as the minutes past. It seemed that America's breathing was growing more and more ragged as time went by, and he recently found a wound on his back that wasn't there before. If what John said was true, does that mean that if America is injured there, then the injury is transferred to the real world? Just thinking about it made Prussia's head spin. For now, he would focus on trying to help the comatose nation and leave the thinking to the ones that were accustomed to it.

As he finished this thought, Austria and Britain walked in. _"Speak of the devil, and he may appear."_ Prussia thought irritably. "H-How is he?" An apprehensive Britain asked. Prussia suppressed the urge to roll his eyes, and answered truthfully, "As you can see, his condition is progressively growing worse. Also, I found some new injures that weren't there before. I don't know where they're coming from." This news troubled the two nations, _"What could have caused this to happen? I'm fairly certain that there's nothing here that cause any new wounds. Does this have anything to do with Steve's new ability?"_ Both nations thought deeply about this new occurrence, while Prussia stared at the ground in guilt. Why is it that he can't do anything for the one person he cares about more than anything else in the world? Why is he stuck watching as his love suffer like this? Is this retribution for all the things he had done in this past? Whatever he did, America doesn't need to suffer because of him. As Prussia was wrapped in his thoughts, he vaguely heard Austria shout something. He looked up and saw something trying to get in the room through the window. Prussia immediately jumped up and shielded America, while trying to figure out what exactly was outside the window. It looked like a clown*, but it was obviously not human. It looked at the four nations inside the room, and smiled. It had found its target, now all it had to do was bring him back to its master. It lifted its arm and thrust it at the windowpane. It shattered instantly, and the humanoid figure brought itself through the broken window. The three nations standing stared at it in fear, but then they noticed that half of its body was frozen. What ever had done that, the three thanked, because now, it would be a lot easier to fight it. Austria picked up the closest things to them, and tossed them to Prussia and Britain. Prussia had a bowl, Britain a plastic cup, and Austria kept the towel. "WHY THE HELL DID YOU GIVE ME A BOWL/CUP?!" The two nations screamed. Austria just shrugged and said, "You're lucky you get anything at all."

"You pompous-"

"Hey, do you want to trade with me?"

"What? Why would you want a cup of all things?"

"I don't, I just think you would actually be able to fight with a bowl while I fought with my fists."

"This is why you're not a real nation anymore."

"Shut up Austria, no one asked you're opinion!"

"Both of you need to shut up or else that half-frozen clown is going to get America.**" With that last comment, the two nations stopped bickering and focused on the task at hand. "…Do you still want that bowl?" Britain shot Prussia a death glare before sighing and holding out his hand. With the bowl now in his grasp, Britain dropped the cup and turned to the monster. "Thank you for waiting, that was very polite of you." Then it did what none of them expected it to do, "No problem, it was entertaining to watch the three of you; but I do have a job to do. So if you'll let me by, I'll be on my way." All of them made holy-shit faces, then Prussia pointed at it, and had a blond moment. "You can talk?!" The monster just looked annoyed, and decided that now would be the best time to attack them. Prussia saw this coming, so he shifted so that he would be covering America and Britain. He blocked the attack while Britain lifted the bowl above their heads and brought it down with full force on the monster's head. It crumbled a bit, so Austria took this chance to get to its side and whip it with the towel. After that Prussia kicked it in the stomach and sent it flying into the wall next the window. The force of it shattered the frozen half it and cracked the edges near it, but it didn't bleed. While all of them found this odd, they continued their relentless assault until there was nothing left of the creature. Of course, that's when some of the others noticed that there was too much noise coming from Prussia's room and charged in. Blaise was the first one in, then John and Italy followed him in. "What's going on in here?" Britain looked sheepish as he tried to explain everything that just happened. "Ah, well, you see there was this thing outside the window that looked like a clown. Then it, uh, broke the window and came in. After that we fought it and won." Italy looked utterly confused while Blaise gave them a what-are-you-talking-about look. Luckily John got what he was trying to say and explained it in a better way. After John had finished explaining, Italy looked over to America and gasped. "What happened to America? Did he get hit? He has a lot scratches and bruises all over him." Everyone looked over to America and was frightened by what they saw. America was covered with multiple scratches, and more kept appearing. "What's going on? This isn't supposed to happen, is it?" Everyone looked to John for an answer. "I'm not entirely sure, but I think that when America is wounded in his subconscious, the wound becomes a real one; it seems like the only explanation." Austria took the initiative and continued John's train of thought, "If that's so, then we need to have multiple people watching America, and being on the watch for anymore monsters. I propose that there should be two people stand guard outside the room, while three people are inside the room with America. Anyone else have any ideas?" When no one said anything, Austria continued, "Alright then, we should choose who does what soon incase more show up." Austria led everyone out of the room to decide who was going to be America's guards; Prussia was the last one to leave the room. Before he left, he stood next to America and started rubbing circles on his forehead with his thumb. "Don't worry America, I'll make sure nothing happens to you."

* * *

*** All you D. gray-man fans should know this, it was the first level 2 akuma Allen fought**

**** the order for that chain of speech is Britain, Prussia, Britain, Prussia, Austria, Prussia**

**So, how did you like the chapter? For those of you who really want a different ending than the one I planned, I'll make an alternate ending just for you. Please review, I didn't get a lot of reviews from the last chapter. Oh, and if you have any ideas for the story, I'd like to hear them. I'll try my best to incorporate any and all ideas into the story line; so please pm me or tell me in your review. Also, I might put in more latin phrases, just for you, ForNarnia. See you next chapter!**


	12. a day on both sides

**Woo! Back from the dead! This one took me a really long time, and my computer shocked me while I was writing this. T-T even my computer hates me for writing this. mysticzephyra: Aw, thank you! -^^- sorry about that, I was trying to think of a way to say he was being stupid, and that's what came into my head. Don't worry, my sister's blonde and we tease her about it all the time. American50Amber: Ohmygosh, you just gave me an idea! and yeah, he will. HetaPastaH3ro: Yes, I did mean for it to be vague, but it seems obvious who he has to fight. Don't worry, you'll definitely see how that comes to play in later chapters. Reader: Sorry if that didn't work out so well, yes he is still in Japan. I will definitely take your advice, and hopefully I did better in this chapter. P.S. I left some things vague on purpose. Confused Reader: Sorry, I obviously have a lot to learn. Keeping things in one tense is really hard. Curious Reader: It disappeared? Sorry I forgot about it, I'll mention it in the next chapter. Non-sense Reader: Uhg, why am I so stupid! Those are things I could have corrected if I had realized I made those mistakes! Enjoy the new chapter!**

* * *

Germany stared at the scene in front of him. It had only been a few minutes since the clown had shown up, but by then all the nations had heard about it. It seemed that everyone was in an uproar judging by the upturned tables, broken doors, and constant shouts. To say that Germany hadn't expected this would be a lie, then again, he didn't expect there to be mass panic on this level. After all, it was just a clown, it's not like they told anyone of America's…er – fragen*. _Uhg, I should probably stop them from destroying the hotel, but how am I going to get their attention? It's not like I can yell at them like I normally since there's so much noise. And it's not like I can shoot a bullet at the ceiling, there are multiple floors above us. What can I do?_

As Germany contemplated on his next move, the destruction of the hotel continued. It got to the point were it looked like a hurricane had came through before Germany decided on what to do. He walked over to the poor, unfortunate souls that were making the most damage and knocked them unconscious. Once they were dealt with he turned to the other nations and displayed his authority. "IF ALL OF YOU DON'T SHUT THE HELL UP I'M GOING TO PERSONALLY BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF ALL OF YOU!" The room became deathly silent after that short outburst; in that moment of silence, Germany started the difficult process of explaining to the nations what exactly is going to and would happen.

"As all of you know, a…clown tried to attack America while he was in Prussia's room. Fortunately, mien bruder**, Austria, and Britain were in the room at the time. The clown was quickly taken care of, but there are still two problems with this. The first: why was it here? The second: how did it find us? When I say 'Why was it here?' I mean who sent it. It couldn't have decided to come here by itself without reason. While thinking about this I have come to the conclusion that the people that took America have found where we are and are trying to take him back. It's seems in our best interest to move to another location, but that would also mean moving America. In his current state, I doubt that will be possible." _Prussia would skin me alive if I tried to shift him even a little. Gott, bitte hilf mir***. _He mentally added. "If anyone has any ideas of what we could do, that aren't stupid, talk to me. You're dismissed." After a few awkward moments of standing still, everyone relaxed and started to mill about. John and Blaise made a bee-line towards Germany and pulled him aside. "Um, Germany, we, uh, have something to t-tell you." After seeing the confusion on the nation's face and John's progressively worsening speech skills, Blaise decided it was time to intervene. "What we wanted to tell you was some of other altercations we had made to Steve. John had either forgotten to mention them or didn't want everyone to know about it." Germany looked at John and understood the silent plea that was going through the other's eyes. "Alright, but let's talk about this in my room so no one can overhear our conversation." The two humans nodded and followed Germany through the crowd of nations.

Once they reached the German's room the door was shut and locked to keep unwanted intruders out. Once they were situated, Blaise started his mini monologue. "Steve has one more ability that we haven't told you about. Once his victim has started to fight one of the people they care about, the wounds inflicted to the person during that fight become real. In other words, they can be injured without anything happening to them physically. In the case of the extreme happening, they could die from seemingly nothing." Germany stared at the two, completely alarmed. Now he sees why John was apprehensive in telling them. Prussia and Canada would have a mental breakdown while Britain would try to strangle them. The other nations would accuse them of being the cause of all of this, even if it wasn't true. "Also, after they fight everyone they really care about, they have to fight themselves." Germany stared at the two in utter confusion, "Elaborate," was all he said. Blaise gave a tired sigh and launched into his shortened explanation. "Well, to put it simply, America will have to fight his dark side." Germany looked down at the carpet, and in his stupor mumbled, "How did this happen?" Upon hearing this, John joined Germany in staring at the floor while Blaise moved his head to avoid making eye contact with either of them incase they decided to look up.

The three of them stayed like this for a while before Germany looked up at them with determination and a hint of something else shinning in his eyes. "What can we do to stop this?" All attention in the room was brought back to the German; as Blaise tried to decipher the mass of emotions flickering across the man's eyes, John took this time to explain to the German that there wasn't anything they could do. The complexity of the German's eyes surprised him, but he didn't dwell on that thought for long as he had just found the mystery emotion that he was searching for; desperation. He was just as worried about America as the other nations, maybe more. All he knew for certain was that he was worried for everyone's safety, but mostly worried America's predicament. Now that Blaise had figured out the German, he jumped back into the conversation. "I'm sorry Germany, but there really is nothing we can do to help him. All we can do is bandage him and hope nothing really bad happens." Blaise gazed at the German with sad eyes while John was looking at the ground, watching as the tears cascaded down his cheeks and onto the floor. Germany's eyes were shadowed as he processed all this. Then a single knock was heard.

* * *

While everyone was preoccupied with…whatever they were doing, Russia took this time to sneak up on the Baltic nations that were his family. He grabbed all of them except Belarus, he knew she would follow him anyway, and honestly, he didn't to touch her; she would take it the _wrong way._ He brought all of them to his room and locked the door after he was sure everyone was there. He turned back to them and looked each in the eye before saying, "What do you think of what's happening? Tell me your honest opinion, I don't want you to say what you think I want to hear." He shot a cold glare at each of them to make sure they got the message. The Baltics in front of him shuffled from foot to foot, looking nervous, before Lithuania spoke up. "Well, I, um, I think that w-what's been h-happening is very un-unexpected. This was supposed to be a n-normal meeting, and then Japan was attacked and A-America was taken." Lithuania looked as if he was about to breakdown after that statement, so Ukraine moved to comfort him, tears threatening to overflow in both their eyes. Seeing as his friend was incapable of speaking at the moment, Estonia decided to pick up where the other left. "We're all worried about America and our own safety. When we heard about that clown showing up, we all thought that they would send more and attack us while our guard was down. I thought that they would do the same thing that they did to America to us." The Baltic nations looked at Estonia in shock, he had perfectly described all their emotions and thoughts in three sentences. Russia nodded, what Estonia and Lithuania had said conformed his suspicions. He turned towards the door; he was about to open it, when Belarus called after him. "Wait, big brother, where are you going? Stay here; let's get married. Estonia can marry us, right?" As she shot a glare that clearly stated 'Don't deny me,' Russia quickly stepped out of the room. _This is why I left as soon as I did. I didn't want to deal with her._ Russia shuddered as he tried to find Germany. No doubt the other nation would be in his room listening to nations' idiotic solutions. Once Russia reached the German's room, he turned the handle to find that it was locked. This surprised the Russian seeing as the younger nation never locked his door unless he didn't want to be disturbed. Russia stood there for what seemed like hours before he finally decided on what to do; he knocked on the door. He could here shuffling on the other side of the door before it swung open to reveal a depressed looking Germany. Russia froze at the sight of the, normally composed, nation, but regained his composure once he remembered why he had come. "We need to talk." It wasn't a request, it was a command, and Germany would be damned if he didn't let the Russian in.

Germany stepped to the side to allow Russia to enter the room; once he was situated, the other two occupants quickly left the room. If Russia wasn't in such as rush to tell Germany his news, then he would have questioned the two humans in the same room with the German. Russia was brought back to reality as Germany sat down in the chair in front of him. He rubbed his temples while asking, "What is it, Russia?" The tired tone of voice didn't go past the Russian, but he decided to ignore it for the time being. "I think we should stay here. I talked to my family, and they had said that they're afraid of what's going to happen them, but it's obvious that they're worried for America's safety as well. As you said earlier, we can't move America; that would be too risky, but it would also be risky to stay here. I feel like we would be better off staying here for multiple reasons, one being that we could protect ourselves well if stayed here. It's also close to the heart of the city, so we could have access to supplies. The only major problem is making sure everyone is protected; not everyone can fight. We don't know when they're going to attack us; that clown was just the beginning. They'll probably have more of those things to send after us. I propose that we have a few nations patrolling the hallways as well as guards both outside and inside Prussia's room." Russia's gaze softened as he added, "I hope you consider my idea, also, whatever has you in that depressed state, get it figured out quickly. It be better for all of us if you still looked and acted like the Germany we're all used to." The German could only stare at the Russian as he got up and left the room, leaving the German nation alone. He brought his gaze back to the ground, "What am I going to do?"

* * *

It had been a few days since America, Canada, Blaise, and John had escaped from the organization's base, and it wasn't until recently that they had found out all of them had left. One can imagine all the chaos that ensued afterwards, but the boss was able to keep all of it under control after he had strangled the first person that told him. Needless to say, everyone that had witnessed it stayed clear of their boss. It took several hours and a couple of lackeys lying on the ground unconscious to gain control of the situation and stop the spreading mass panic. While the boss certainly wasn't happy with his new toy escaping, he was interested to find that majority of his old toys were destroyed. The ones that remained were in pieces or frozen. With this in mind, he sent the one with the least amount of damage done to it to the Hiroshima Kokusai Hotel. He knew that the other nations were staying there for the time being, so there was a good chance the four of them were there.

The boss expected it take a long time for his toy to get there and back, but he didn't expect it to take this long. _What in the world is going on? It should have been back by now. Maybe I should check the camera I attached to it, that will probably show me where it is._ So he turned on his computer and pulled up the link that would allow him to see what his toy say. However, he didn't expect to see a bowl, cup and towel flying towards him before the screen went black. He inwardly cursed his bad luck before calling a meeting.

Once the last member had been seated the boss started his speech. "As you all know, the personifications of America and Canada, along with two of our highest ranked officials, Blaise and John. I am almost certain that they are staying at the Hiroshima Kokusai Hotel along with all the other nations. It's obvious that we need to get America back, but how are we going to do it is the question. To answer that, we need to know the nations' weaknesses. From the information I've gathered, it seems that they can't work together, with the occasional exceptions. I propose that we send our night corps to deal with them." At this statement, there were collective murmurs from the assembled members. All of them seemed to be on edge at the mention of the infamous group of sociopaths that even their boss had trouble controlling. "I know it's risky to send them, but they're the most skilled out of all of us and can easily handle the nations. However, this isn't a full out attack on them, it's simply a warning. If they're smart, then they'll get the message and stay out of our way." His gave swept over all the occupants in the room before he added, "You're dismissed." Everyone quickly filed out of the room, leaving the night corps and boss left. The four of them formed a line in front of their boss and waited for him to address them. HE quickly walked towards them and explained his plans, "I want the four of you to sneak into the hotel the nations are staying at and bring America back here. Knock out anyone you need to, but _do not kill anyone._ I want all of them to be alive for my…demonstration." They all nodded their understandings and left, leaving their boss to wonder if they actually listened to him or not. _Oh well, I guess I'll find out later._

* * *

Everything was going smoothly, Germany had decided to go with Russia's plan and had now organized shifts for who would patrol the halls when. He had also made sure that the people guarding America were only the ones that knew about his increasingly worse condition. After all, there was no reason to create more panic among the, already flighty, nations. As long as everyone remembered what they were supposed to do when, everything would run smoothly. Speaking of which, it was about time for him to start the first shift for patrol. _Might as well start now, and make sure that no one is out of their room._

As Germany went down the hall, he went to each door to make sure that it was locked. _So far so good, it seems like they listened to me for once._ Germany was heading towards Prussia's room, when he noticed that the two nations that should be guarding the door weren't there. He sighed and walked closer to the door; he would be sure to give those two an earful later. As Germany got closer to the door, he noticed that the two were there, but they were on the ground. Dread and fear spread throughout the German like a wildfire as he sprinted towards the door. He crouched down and felt both of their pulses; they were still there, so they were just unconscious. Relief spread through Germany, but it was short lived as he heard scuffling on the other side of the door. The German nation got up and tried to open the door, only to find it locked. So he did what anyone else would, he pounded on the door and shouted, "Prussia, are you there? Open the door!" Anxiety filled the German when his brother didn't answer. As some wise man said, "Drastic times call for drastic measures," so Germany kicked the door off its hinges. The sight that met him wasn't something he had ever wanted to see. A group of people dressed in black, were jumping through the window with America in toe, leaving a half destroyed room and a beaten Prussia and Canada behind. The German tried to catch them, but one of them sees this and goes back to take care of the German following them. The last thing Germany saw was a pair of golden eyes before everything went black.

* * *

* issues

** my brother

***God, please help me

**Hahahaha, yes! I'm going to put 2P!America in this! I know that it's a cliffhanger, I'm sorry about that, but I had to stop somewhere. Please R&R!**


	13. urgent author's note!

Hey guys,

I know I haven't updated for awhile, and I'm sorry about that. With Christmas coming up and the three plays I'm in, it's hard to find time to write that next chapter. Which brings me to the topic on hand; unfortunately, I have a sever case of writer's block and cannot think of a single idea for my story. If you guys could help me out and send me some of your ideas for my story, that would be a great help. For those of you without accounts, you can either make an account and pm me, or post a review stating your ideas. For those of you with accounts, please just pm me. I hope you guys can help me out.

-Kudai Kage


	14. A day in the life of America's jacket

**Yes! Finally got over my writer's block thanks to RavenAndRobinLover and America96. You guys have no idea how much you helped me out, really. I'm sorry that I was gone for so long, and as an apology, I wrote a very special omake at the end. Hope you like it and, as always, ENJOY!**

* * *

Japan was walking down the hallway after visiting and questioning Germany. He was planning on visiting Prussia first and give him America's prized possession, his jacket; but something told him to visit Germany first. He had a lot on his mind, and wasn't really paying attention to where he was going. According to his friend, a group of four had broken into the hotel, knocked out the two nations standing guard, beat the crap out of Canada and Prussia, took America and fled through the window, then knocked out Germany after he started to chase them.

It had been an unpredicted turn of events for the nations of the world. None of them expected America to have been taken from them so quickly after they had just gotten him back. It was these exact events that kept playing over in Japan's head; the Asian nation trying his best to piece all the information they had together. This seemingly little problem had been blown completely out of proportion, and now it was a race against time, something they might not have much of at this point.

Japan was consumed by these thoughts, so it seemed obvious that he would run into someone at some point in time. Luckily, the person he walked into was able to catch him before he fell. "Ah, are you okay Japan?" Japan looked up and met bright green eyes and a tanned face before replying, "Hai, I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going." Spain just laughed it off, guessing the reason for Japan's lack of attention. It was then that he noticed the familiar brown jacket wrapped around the petite nation's arm. His eyes widened slightly at the sight, and then recalled that his best friend had a crush on that nation. It was common knowledge that he liked the other. "Hey Japan, what are you doing with America's jacket?" It took Japan a few seconds to register what Spain had said; he also had to look down to make sure that the thing still in hands.

Japan looked up at the Spanish nation in confusion before realizing what the other was implying. Japan was flabbergasted, and, being the smart man he was, decided to handle it the same way anyone would; by having multiple effusions run across his face and become flustered. Spain couldn't help but laugh at the smaller nation before putting an arm around the other and trying to calm him down, much like a certain blond would do, while trying his best to stifle his own laughter. "Hahahaha, c-calm down Japan. I-I di-, hahahaha, didn't mean to w-work you, pfft, up like that." After that, Spain could no longer contain his laughter and, quiet literally, fell and rolled and the floor laughing like there was no tomorrow. Leaving a red-faced nation to try, and fail, to compose himself and continue to walk towards Prussia's room.

Unfortunately, before he could make ten steps forward, he was intercepted by a tall blond with shoulder-length, wavy hair. "Oh, what do we have here?" Japan, assuming that he talking about the Spaniard currently rolling on the ground like a mad man, just shrugged his shoulders and tried to walk past the Frenchman. Of course, he would have none of that, after all, no one simply walks by France. With his pride and image on the line, France whirled around and grabbed the Japanese man from behind, much like how he grabbed Britain all those years ago during WW2. He bent down and whispered into the nation's ear, "Where do you think you're going?" Then proceeded to nibble the other's ear.

Now, if Japan wasn't still flustered from Spain's comment or didn't have his hands behind his back, then he would have pushed France away and ranted about personal space. However, seeing as both of those things restricted his motor abilities, he could do nothing against the Frenchman that was dragging him down the hallway. The petite nation vaguely remembered Britain telling him about him being stuck in a similar situation.

As if on cue, said nation walked out of his room and stared, shocked, at the sight in front of him before noticing his friend's distress. Jumping into action, the Brit pried the Japanese man out of France's arms, earning a pout from said Frenchman, before yelling at him for trying to do…well, you know what. While France and Britain started one of their many and infamous arguments, Japan took this time to quickly walk towards Prussia's room.

This time, Japan actually made it to Prussia's room with no problems. _I guess the old saying, "Third time's a charm," applies to this as well._ Japan was about to knock on the door, when it suddenly swung open, revealing a red-eyed Canada. Japan, once again stunned, just stood in the doorway, staring at the Canadian. After realizing how rude he was being, he quickly apologized and stepped out of the way, letting the Canadian through. Canada said a swift thank you before bolting towards his room. _Poor Canada, out of all of us, he's probably the one that's the most upset by this. I'm going to have to talk to Kudai about her making this story too depressing. _Japan hesitated before sparing a glance at the quickly retreating figure of the Canadian. After making a quick mental to talk to the author, he entered Prussia's room.

* * *

Today was a very good day for the boss. Why? Well, for once the night corps actually listened to him, and he was able to get his favorite toy back. To him, this was a cause for celebration. _I can't start celebrating just yet; I still need to see if my toy is one piece._

As he was walking down the dank hallways, making turns when he needed to, he couldn't help but let his mind wander. It seemed like those stress-filled days when America went missing happened years ago. It seemed like nothing could bring him down from the escalated high he was feeling at the moment. For him, things could only get better. It didn't matter if the American was in a "coma," that just made it easier for him to be experimented on. It will also be a way for him to see if the modifications he made to Steve worked. Finally, something was going _right! _

Of course, because he was lost in his thoughts, the boss failed to realize that he was at his office until he walked into the door. He swore loudly as he held his nose, trying to figure out if it was broken or not. He didn't think it was, but _damn_ it hurt_._ "It doesn't matter, no one saw. I'm not going to let this ruin my good mood," he said to no one in particular. He entered the room and shut the door quickly, incase someone saw him talking to himself; it would never do to have subordinates think you're crazy.

After making sure no one was in the room, he walked over to his desk, bent down, and unlocked the concealed drawer under his desk. He reached in and grabbed the only thing in there, a USB, then plugged it into his computer. As he waited for the file to load onto his computer, since it was already turned on, the boss decided looked around the room once more (you can never be too careful, or so they say) and couldn't help but admire the little room he was in. The walls were painted a lovely shade of grey. (**A.N.: If you say 50 shades of grey, I will murder you!)** Resting against it was a large, floor to ceiling bookcase that spanned across the entire back wall. The floor was beautifully finished with American Cherry wood. A plush, black leather chair sat behind the mahogany desk the boss cherishes oh-so much.

Hearing the familiar _"ding!" _from his computer, the boss turned back to it and started typing in the decryption code to open the hidden door behind the bookcase. Now, if you were to ask the boss if he got the idea to put it there, of all places, from the charming cartoon "Scooby-Doo," then you would be correct. However, his pride would never allow him to admit that he got the idea from a children's TV show, and he would blatantly deny it.

The boss turned around just in time to see his favorite book, "World War Z," fall to the ground. Sighing, he walked over to the book and put it back on the shelf. _Was it really necessary to have me bend over and pick up this book, then put it back on the shelf just to get down to the lower levels? _

Once the rumbling subsided and the bookshelf had rearranged itself, the boss walked down the long flight of steps. Occasionally he would put his hand against the wall, as the staircase wasn't always lit with light from the various ceiling lights that would go out at a moment's notice. That always seemed to happen when he voiced his hopes that it wouldn't go out. Of course, his complaint would always be, "What the hell? I say I don't want the light to go out and then it does! What kind of crack comedy is this!?"*

Once he reached the bottom of the staircase, he looked around the room and saw that there where five different doors. Once again sighing and making a mental note to talk to the author about making this building _way too complicated_, he headed towards the second door to his left and opened it, realizing that he opened the wrong door after he had a face-to-face encounter with a very large Asian black bear. It roared at him as he backpedalled and slammed the door as quickly as humanly possible. _I am seriously going to kill Kudai!_ With this thought, he stormed over to the second door on the right and yanked it open; his previous joy completely forgotten.

After standing in the doorway for several minutes trying to compose himself, and making sure that this was the right room; he entered and stood in front of the incapacitated American. As he stared down at America, he couldn't help but smirk as he saw the other twitch in his "sleep" as more scratches appeared on his, already racked, body. The American was getting what he deserved, and it was only a matter of time until the _real_ fun started.

The boss's smirk was quickly replaced with a frown as he saw a large gash appear on the American's arm. _I should probably wrap him up a little, since I won't be able to do much if he's almost dead. _He quickly walked over to the cabinet in the far corner of the room and grabbed the small medical kit he knew was going to be there. He walked back to the American and started to put disinfectant on it when he heard a groan coming from the American. The boss briefly paused and looked up at him before turning back to his work. There was no way he would break free that quickly, even if he only had a couple of people that he truly cared about, which the boss highly doubted. America wouldn't be in this mess if he did.

He finished wrapping the American's arm and decided that was the most kindness he was going to show towards the American. It didn't matter if no one was around; he wasn't going to look weak in front of anyone. Taking one last glance at the American, he left the room and went up the stairs to his offices. All the while thinking, _What's gotten into you?_

* * *

America was in the forest outside his brother's house. It was snowing and the trees looked like they were completely frozen. He was hesitant to look around and see if anyone was there, but decided to anyway. As he trudged through the frozen forest, he couldn't help but think that it was too quiet, even if it was winter. There would be at least a couple of birds singing, and the occasional woodland creature scurrying past, but none of that happened. America was starting to get the feeling that he should turn around and leave, and was about to follow its' directions, when he saw a familiar blond with a long, loose curl sticking out of the top of his head. His eyes widened and took a step towards his brother, but then hesitated. What if he ended up fighting Canada like he did with his mother? He didn't want to kill his brother, it's bad enough he killed his mom. Should he go and leave his brother behind, or should he stay and run the risk of killing his only brother? America couldn't decide, but it seemed that a little polar bear decided his fate for him.

Once Kumajiro started walking away from the Canadian, he looked up from his crouched position. His eyes widened as they met America's, then narrowed dangerously. It was then that America noticed what Canada was wearing. It wasn't his standard military uniform, but the one he used during the war of 1812. America took a few steps back as his eyes widened further. His Canadian brother sneered at him before spitting out a, "What are you doing here?"

* * *

_**OMAKE!**_

The boss ran down a small, carpeted flight of stairs. He was completely livid, and was going to give the author the lecture of a lifetime. Once he reached the bottom of the stairs, he walked forward a few paces and stood in front of a plain, wooden door. He took a deep breath, thought about what he was going to say, then opened the door and entered the room. Although, once he stepped into the room, he froze and completely forgot what he was going to say. All he could do was gape at the color of the room. It was _bright pink!_ Of all the colors you could paint a room, why would anyone paint it _pink?_ Although, if the author was a little girl; then he could understand, but she wasn't. She was a 16 year-old girl, not five! What was she thinking!?

He snapped out of his shocked state when he heard a soft, "Excuse me, but I need to get through," The boss shook his head and moved out of the way, adding a, "Sorry." He was, once again, surprised to see Japan; the nation he thought he had killed. _What the hell is going on? That damn author isn't making any sense._

After Japan had walked into the room, he followed the other in. There, sitting on her bed, typing away and listening to music, was the person that had caused all his grief. _She is going to pay for all the things she's done to me, _he thought with a sadistic gleam in his eyes. "Anno, Kage-san? Can you here me?" Japan started, cutting off whatever that boss was thinking of doing to the author. Kudai looked up from the laptop and took out an earbud, "Yes, what is it Japan?"** Japan looked nervous before saying, "Well, you have made this story very depressing, and it's starting to effect the characters. I was wondering if you could possibly make this story a little happier. That way everyone wouldn't be depressed after they read your story." Kudai just stared at him for a little before bursting out laughing; she couldn't help it, it was the irony of the situation. "Hahahaha, Japan I know you don't know this, but I did put some 'crude' humor in this chapter so that our readers wouldn't get too depressed. I'm assuming that's why my second visitor is here. So, did you come here to tell me to stop making you run into things?"

Once again, the boss was fuming. "Yes, that and some other things." Kudai just continued to stare at him before saying, "Alright shoot, go ahead and vent. We're all listening. Japan you can sit on my sister's bed if you want." Japan gave a quick bow and walked over to the author's sister's bed, moved some things out of the way, and sat down.

Turning back to the boss, she signaled for him to start. "First, Why is your room _pink?_" Kudai gave a quick grimace, before replying, "I share a room with my sister, as you can see. She got to choose the paint color for our room, while I got the closet. Although, she uses it anyway." Both visitors in the room gave her a pity-filled look, before the boss continued, "Alright, second, why don't I have a name?" Kudai sighed before answering, "You do have a name, however it's still a secret. If everyone found out, they would kill me." The boss muttered something like, "I hope they do," before going on to his next three question. "Why did you make me run into my office door? And why did you have an Asian black bear behind one of the doors? Also, why did you make the building so complicated?" The author deadpanned before and while she said, "I made you run into the door because I wanted to make people not as depressed, and running into things is funny to people. The building is so complex because you don't want random people to be able to run through a base and not be confused. As for the bear, I just felt like it."

The boss felt like strangling her right then and there, but knew that the nation in the room would probably try to protect her. He was able to keep his cool, but only by a little. "Why did you make 'World War Z' my favorite book?" Kudai gave him an incredulous look before saying, "I can't tell you that! It's a major plot point! It's like the sniper in 'Le Miserables;' it seems pointless, but it changes everything!" Japan muttered something along the line of, "I don't get your ideas or how they fit together," but the, ever vigilant, author heard this and shot him a glare before turning back to the boss. "Is there anything else you want to ask?" He thought about it for a moment, before nodding and saying, "Why don't you change the way you answer peoples reviews? You can have two of the characters help you with it, that way you aren't scrambling to answer everyone. They can also ask you questions about the plot and various other things." Kudai just stared at the boss before jumping up and tackling him into a hug. "That's such a great idea! I'm so glad you suggested that! I'm going to start doing that with that next chapter! Although…" As she trailed off and looked away, the boss looked down at her and was shocked to see she looked extremely upset. "H-Hey, wh-what's wrong?"

Kudai looked back up at him with teary eyes as she said, "I don't get a lot of reviews. On my last chapter, 'A day on both sides,' I didn't get any reviews! I'm worried that's going to happen again. There won't be any point in it if I don't get any reviews." Kudai let go of the boss and looked down at the ground, trying her best to not cry in front of them. Both visitors' eyes softened as they both thought, _So that's what she's worried about._ They looked at each other and nodded before turning back to the author. "Don't worry Kage-san, I'm sure you will get reviews. You're a decent writer, so don't worry about it."

"Yeah Kudai, don't let this get you down. You just started writing and have a lot of good ideas. I'm sure people will review, and if they don't, then that's their problem." Kudai looked up at both of them and smiled while wiping her tear-stained eyes. "Yeah, I guess you're right. I can't give up just because people didn't review. I started this story and I'm going to finish it!" Japan nodded to her as he said, "I hope so, everyone would probably kill you if you stop writing for no apparent reason. Besides, you need to have us save America." Kudai grimaced as she said, "Don't remind me, I feel as though I dug my own grave with that."

* * *

* I don't know if you will remember this, but in APH, America had said, "What the hell? I say I don't want to go outside, and then immediately the lightbulb burns out. That's just great, now I gotta get another one. You gotta be kiddin' me! What kind of crack comedy is this?" So I rewrote it to fit the moment.

** You can tell that I'm American just because of that one sentence.

**Well, that's it. I hope you guys review. I actually was upset when no one reviewed on the last chapter. I thought no one cared about the story. So please review, bye-bye!**


	15. A day in the life of America's jacket p2

**Spain: Vananos chiquitita! You need to finish this quickly.**

**Kudai: *grumbles* I'm not your chiquitita. *starts typing on computer***

**France: Ohonhonhon, then will you be my amoureux?**

**Kudai: France if you keep teasing me, then I won't be able to finish!**

**France: Who says I was teasing?**

**Kudai: *creeped out* P-Prussia, could you stop him, please!?**

**Prussia: Guys, leave her alone. It would be totally un-awesome of you to make her not be able to finish. Besides, we're ****supposed to help her respond to reviews.**

**Kudai: Thanks Prussia! So, first up is...TheObssessedWriter! Thank you so much, and I hope that you don't have problems anymore. Who's next?**

**Spain: Ah, that would be Kimikono. They wrote, "I love your story! Don't stop!"**

**Kudai: Aw, thanks Kimikono! I promise that I'll finish this story even if it kills me. *whispers* Which, at this rate, it will.**

**France: Next is America96. They said, "I reviewed on the last chapter! Dude you like completely dissolved the forth wall...its like lying over as a pile of goo,"**

**Kudai: Oh, I'm sorry! I'm really ****forgetful sometimes; I sincerely apologies for that. Also, "pile of goo"? Is that a good thing?**

**Prussia: *shrugs* How should I know? Anyway, the awesome me will tell you who reviewed last! GiveMe20Dollars says, "Ah I thought I reviewed the last chapter. D: But, this chapter was interesting. They were breaking the fourth wall xD and the moment with Japan and Americas jacket seemed really cute to me. Please update again soon!"**

**Kudai: As I said earlier, I'm really forgetful; so I apologies if I am mistaken. I'm glad you liked it! ^^ I was trying to make it more comedic since the last few chapters have been depressing. Well, onto the story!**

* * *

America couldn't help but stare at his brother as he stormed towards him. Correction; he couldn't help but stare at his brother's _uniform_. He never thought that he would see Canada in the red uniform that resembled the damn redcoats that he fought all those years ago, again. That uniform brought back so many painful memories that he wished he could forget; but forgetting means making the same mistakes, and he'd rather not have to go through another war like that.

As he thought about the war, his hand had, unconsciously, made its way up to his chest and gripped the fabric that rested above his heart. He could feel the ghost of those flames that had burned down his capital, his heart, licking hungrily at the skin just above it. That night had been awful; the events leading up to it hadn't been any better. The Battle of Bladensburg, as it was latter called, hadn't been that bad. Even though they lost, more Brits had died and were wounded than Americans. The only thing that was different was that no Brits were captured, but there was a large number of Americans that were. Unfortunately for him, America had also been captured, by his brothers, no less. That day they both had a certain glint in their eyes that promised extreme pain. Now that he thought about it, Canada had the same glint in his eyes that he has now.

Suddenly, America knew exactly what he needed to do. _I hope this works like it did last time._ He took a breath and exhaled just as Canada came to a stop in front of him. He opened his eyes and saw that his brother had just opened his mouth, probably to start yelling at him, so America brought his hand up and covered his brother's mouth. At the same time, he brought one of his fingers to his lips as the universal sign to be quiet. Once it looked like Canada would listen to whatever America had to say, he took his hand away from his brother's mouth and dropped his other hand to his side. America took another deep breath, and then took off his bomber jacket, followed by the top of his military uniform, his holsters, and his tie, until all that remained on his top-half was his white button-down shirt.

While this was happening, Canada had raised one eyebrow in confusion. He also had to refrain from looking away, even though he knew that he was starting to blush. After America had thrown those articles of clothing off to the side, he locked eyes with Canada to make sure that he was still watching. Once he knew that he still held Canada's attention, he slowly started to unbutton his shirt. He looked back up to see that Canada had turned his head, and was trying to avoid looking at his almost half naked brother.

America would have made fun of Canada and his bright red face, if this wasn't important. "Canada, don't look away. I need you to see this," America pleaded. Canada hesitantly turned his head and looked back towards his brother, his face as red as one of Spain's prized tomatoes.

Once America was sure that Canada wouldn't look away again, he resumed unbuttoning his shirt. He would wince every once in a while, which didn't go unnoticed by the Canadian, but for the most part stayed relatively stoic. After he finished unbuttoning his shirt, he held the flaps, looked into his brother's eyes, and said, "You need to see this." Then he took off his shirt and threw it to side, along with all the other articles of clothing.

America knew he had been through more wars now than he had back in 1814, but he didn't expect Canada to react so vehemently. The other nation instantly recoiled and stared wide-eyed at his brother's torso. It was littered with scars and a few wounds that had scabbed over. However, what had caught his attention was the burn mark over where his brother's heart would be. Canada took a few steps back and tripped over a fallen branch that was buried by the snow. As he sat up, he couldn't help but stare at the burn that marred his brother's skin. The burn mark that _he _gave him.

Sensing his master's distress, Kumajiro walked towards Canada and put a paw on his thigh. Snapped out of his trance, Canada looked down at Kumajiro before pulling the bear into a hug. He buried his face into the polar bear's fur, as if to keep himself from seeing anymore of his brother's scarred body. He felt immensely guilty, and, unknown to him, so did his brother. America knew that he needed to show Canada what had happened to him, but he never wanted to see Canada in this state again. He thought that Canada could handle it, guess he was wrong.

America grabbed his shirt, put it back on, and then walked over to were his brother was. America bent down to sit next to his brother, but was surprised when he was also pulled into a hug. "I'm so sorry America. I-I shouldn't have done that to you, you've already been through so much… I don't know what to say." At this point Canada was crying into America's shoulder, so it was hard to make out what he had said through the sobs and sniffles, his voice being naturally quiet, and it being muffled. Even with those barriers, the message still got across. America was about to return the hug, but remembered what had happened last time. His mother had stuck a knife in his back, literally. Would that happen again this time? Canada seemed sincerely distraught, but then again, his mother had seemed sincere too. What should he do?

After having a mental tug-of-war, he decided that if Canada wanted to kill him, he would have done it by now. So America brought his arms around his sobbing brother, and let him cry to his heart's content.

* * *

Several crashes were heard before some random lackey came in yelling, "Sir, the Night Corps is going haywire! They're attacking everything in sight!" The boss just sighed before running a hand through his unruly brown hair. "Alright I'm coming, just keep everyone away from them until I get there. We don't need anymore deaths." The lackey gave a quick, "Yes sir," before running off, without closing the door behind him. _You'd think by this era that people would learn to shut doors. _The boss muttered something under his breath and then left his office and started walking down the hallway.

It took him a few minutes to get there, but the path to the Night Corps was obvious, all he had to do was keep walking in the direction everyone was running away from. At the speed some people were going, you would think they were Italian and the British were chasing them. The boss smiled at that; he couldn't help it, just the thought of the country made him smile. He had originated from Italy and loved everything about it. Although it has changed over time, he still loved every single aspect of it.

The boss was soon brought out of his trance when he saw a body go flying and then hitting the wall with a sickening thud. As it fell to the ground, the boss averted his eyes, and tried to focus on the task at hand. He walked down the hallway, turned left, and then confronted the unruly gang that he had created. "You four, stop this now! We _need_ as many members as we can get, and either you're scaring them off or killing them! I didn't make you just so you could do whatever the hell you wanted! I made you so that you would obey my every command and do as I say! Do I need to get rid of you, because I will if I need to! Am I understood!" They all nodded, not trusting their voices at the moment. "Good, now if I ever see you doing this again, then I won't hesitate to kill you all myself." The boss turned around and left the assassin group to shuffle idly and acting like little children that had just been scolded. After a few moments of awkward silence, they started to clean up, knowing that if they didn't, their boss would be very angry with them.

* * *

Japan knew that Prussia was a relatively untidy person, but when he walked into Prussia's room, he never expected to see this. The window was broken, there were tissues littering the floor, the sheets on the bed were a tangled mess, there were medical supplies scattered across the room, there was a bowl, a cup, and a towel lying near some broken glass. It looked like a tornado had come hit the room. However, the bathroom was much, much worse.

As Japan stood in the doorway, slowly being overwhelmed by the sheer mess the room was in; Prussia had appeared from under the tangled mess of sheets. "Japan, is that you? Why are you just standing there? You know it's not awesome to just stand in the doorway and gaped at the state a room is in." Unaware that his mouth was open, Japan quickly closed it and tried to compose himself; albeit, it took a while. Luckily for him, Prussia had noticed this and cleared a pathway to his bed and prompted him to sit on it.

Now, Japan's not a germ-o-phobe, but with this many used tissues around, it's kind of hard not to stand on your toes while trying to get from the doorway the bed. Somehow, he was able to do it without loosing his balance, or gagging whenever he got too close to one.

Once he made it safely to Prussia's bed, he quickly sat down and tried not to touch anything that wasn't a tissue-free area. Just to be safe, Japan pulled his legs up and pulled them as close to his body as they would go. He then took America's jacket and handed it to Prussia while saying, "I'm sure America would want you to take care of it while he was away. I would have given it to you sooner, but I was trying to get the blood stains out of it." Japan then buried his face into his knees and wrapped his arms around his legs. He started to shake lightly while trying to keep his voice steady, "It was my fault this happened. If it wasn't for me, then America would still be here, making jokes and being his obnoxious, yet lovable self. If I had been stronger, then none of this would have happened."

Japan lifted his face up and wiped his eyes profusely, as if that would stop the tears from falling. "It's funny, I spent a lot of my time writing and drawing manga, and watching anime. I felt bad for the characters that had lost a friend because of them, but I never really sympathized with them or understood what they were going through until now. 'If only I was stronger,' that's a line that's used in animes quite often, but I never understood until now what they meant, or the reason behind what they said that. After all that's happened, I guess I understand now."

Prussia didn't know what to say, this was the most expressive he had ever seen Japan be. To him, it was an odd and rare sight; but it was obvious that the petite Japanese man needed comfort. Hell, they all did, but it's not like everyone would willingly show that they were emotionally unstable because of the events that have transpired. So Prussia decided to do the one thing he was good at to try and cheer Japan up; by telling him he was wrong. "Japan, it's not your fault. That guy just came out of nowhere and attacked you, right? You were just trying to defend yourself, but he got the better of you. America showed up and did what he does best; he butted in and saved your ass. If it's anyone's fault, it's definitely not your's."

Japan opened his mouth to say something, but thought better of it. Instead, he nodded and smiled at Prussia. The smile didn't reach Japan's eyes, but Prussia didn't notice as his focus was brought back to the jacket that belonged to his crush. He looked back to Japan, and was about to thank him for bringing him America's jacket, but was cut off when Japan abruptly stood up. He started walking towards the door, but turned around and said, "It saved my life, maybe it will save your's; in whatever way it may," before continuing to make his way to the door. Prussia was too stunned to think of anything to say before Japan had left the room.

After the door had been shut behind Japan, Prussia looked down to the jacket in his lap. He took it into his arms and hugged it close to his body while saying, "Thank you Japan, I think it will." Little did he know that Japan was leaning against the door and heard every word he had said.

Japan thought about what Prussia had said about all of this not being his fault. _If you only knew…_

* * *

**Please ****review, also I thought I would add this just for laughs. While I was writing Prussia and Japan's scene, I was listening to Eh? Ah Sou. Bye-bye!**


	16. A day in the life of Germans

**Kudai: Hey guys, I'm back! Sorry I was gone for so long, school is time consuming. Anyway, here to help me with this chapter is Japan and Boss! ^^**

**Boss: Stop calling me that! I have a name, don't I?**

**Kudai: Yeah, but I can't call you by your name, it's still a secret.**

**Boss: Could you at least tell _me_ what my name is?**

**Kudai: Uhg, fine. *whispers in Boss's ear***

**Boss: O.O Holy crap, then that means- *gets mouth covered***

**Kudai: Don't say it out loud, you idiot! I'm trying to keep it a secret for a reason! Japan, could you start us off?**

**Japan: Yes, of course. The first review is from GiveMe20Dollars. They said, "Sooo America is still Comatose and is dealing with people close to him, right? Like the thing with his mom stabbing him? I was confused for a minute. The jacket returns again! :D I have a really strong urge to see Prussia in America's jacket. Haha, I'll have to find a picture. Update soon"**

**Kudai: Well, as you can see, I have updated. Unfortunately, I could not find a picture of Prussia wearing America's jacket. :( It's too bad, I wanted to see that too. Yes, America is still dealing with the people close to him. Next one, please!**

**Boss: I've got this. The second, and last one, is from CyberAngel08. They said, "Well, first of all, I cracked up at the previous chapter. You know, for breaking the 4th wall. But, eh, I don't mind. And Japan! I know you're reading this so let me tell you two things! First: there's nothing wrong for a story to be TOO depressing, it makes readers want to read it more. And second, I have a hunch you hired those people for something personal, I wont go into detail though.**

**Well enough of that, I wonder what's going to happen to America? If he wont kill his brother in his sleep then wont he wake up. This story deserves more reviews, I'm loving it so keep up the good work!"**

**Kudai: Ahh, it's reviews like these that make me smile. Actually, I start fangirling like crazy whenever I get a review. I'm glad you thought it was funny; I tried to make the previous chapter lighter, and more comedic, then slap you with reality at the end. I've noticed a re-occuring trend with the reviews: people like it when I break the 4th wall. So I took the liberty of doing that again in this chapter. I did not hire them for personal reasons, I'm not that cruel.**

**Boss: She didn't, but she is cruel.**

**Kudai: T-T You're so mean! ...Okay guys, I'm going to get serious with you for a little bit. As y'all know, I'm from America, and recently there has been a bombing at the Boston Marathon. I used to live near Boston, so this kind of made me panic. No one I knew was hurt, but it's still a traumatic experience. I would like for all of you to watch this video on youtube; you don't have to watch the whole thing, but I would greatly appreciate it. Here's the url: ** watch?v=gadX75KeyIM

**Okay, I'm done now. Enjoy the chapter! Also, there's a little surprise for you guys if you look at the last part of my profile. ^^**

* * *

Germany sat in his room staring at the floor. He couldn't shake the feeling that something was going to happen soon, and that he would get dragged into it, somehow. _Well, sitting here and thinking about it won't help. I need something to preoccupy myself with. Might as well see how Prussia's doing. _Germany sighed, there's no telling what kind of state his brother would be in right now.

As Germany got up from his seat, the door flung open and Italy came rushing in; followed by John and Blaise. They slammed the door, locked it, and then proceeded to create barricade out of anything they could get their hands on; that included Germany's luggage. Once they were satisfied with the amount of varied assortments that blocked the door, they turned around and let out a long sigh, accompanied by smiles directed at each other. It was after this that Germany started to yell at them, "You dummkopf! What the hell do you think you're doing!? Why did you run into _my_ _room_ and then barricade the door!? We're not in France! Now explain yourselves at once!" Italy then commenced to babble while crying; John was intimidated by the German to the point were he would not talk unless told to; and Blaise seemed mildly shocked by everything that was happening to him currently.

Germany waited a good minute before saying, "Well, I'm waiting." They all stopped whatever they were doing and looked at each other before Blaise stepped forward. "You see, it's a funny story really. Russia came up to us and asked for us to follow him. Being none the wiser, we did; and he took us to his room and tied us to his chairs. He then took out his pipe from god knows where and tried to interrogate us, but then Belarus broke the door down and started chanting, 'Marry me.' So we took the opportunity to get out of there, even though we were stilled tied to the chairs. Then we ran into Italy and after he stopped crying, he untied us. After that, Russia ran after us and Italy ran down the corridor, so we followed him. So know we're here."

After the long-winded explanation, Germany sighed and nodded his head; showing that he understood. Soon after Blaise's rant, a thought popped into Germany's head, but he decided not to ask. Instead, he said, "Since you three are already here, why don't we think of a new plan that might actually work this time."

* * *

"- And that's why I called you all together. Any questions?" The German gave a stern glance to the people that were occupying the room, seeing who would pipe up first. Of course, it would be the "British Gentleman" who started the complaints. "Are you mad!? Not less than a week ago we tried exactly what you're proposing, and now you want us to go and do the same thing all over again! Do you know where that put us all; emotionally _and_ physically? Canada had an emotional meltdown four hours ago because he couldn't handle the stress of it all. The poor boy is still shaking like a leaf! We all know he has it worse than the rest of because of that weird connection between the two of them. If you –" The Brit would have continued, but the Canadian sitting next to him had put his hand on the Brit's shoulder, and shook his head. Oh, how he wanted to tell Britain that it hadn't bothered him for awhile now, but he was too afraid of the reaction he would get. Britain grit his teeth and looked away from Canada, obviously not pleased with being stopped mid-rant, but kind enough to let it go. _I swear, if that German prick makes this anymore worse for those two, he will be lucky if he gets off with a "flip life*."_

While Britain was _sure_ he had thought that, apparently he had muttered it, which gained him a few surprised filled glances and quizzical looks. This, having not realized his mistake, made him just a little irate, and proceeded to show that anger by shouting, "WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT!?" while standing up. Much to his own irritation, that only gained him more confused gazes.

Throwing his hands up in exasperation, Britain had the expression of I-give-up as he sat back down in his chair. Germany cleared his throat to put the focus back on himself. "Now that all of you know why you're here, I will explain what the plan is." Soon after that, everyone in the room heard the annoying, boyish voice that they knew came with rather large headaches, "Righty-o old chap, what are we going to do? Will we lay siege on their nasty Headquarters, or are we going to sneak in like last time? Ooh, I know, Britain and I will play spy while Japan plays ninja. We'll swoop in, save the day, and then become heroes! Hahahaha, this will be great!"

Everyone in the room flinched at the word "hero," and then pounced on Sealand, minus Canada who was in his seat, trying his best not to start crying. He had done enough crying, it was time to stop. His brother never cried once during this entire incident, but thinking about his brother made him want to cry even more. He knew it wasn't his fault his brother was taken. He knew he wasn't associated with the event, but he still felt as though all of it was his fault. He looked just like- _Wait a minute…that's it! I'm always mistaken for him. Maybe, if I changed how I look just a little, then I might be able to pass as Am-…him for an extended period of time. Yes, that will work, I'm sure of it. I just need Germany to agree, then everything will be-_

…

…

…

…

_It's snowing._

* * *

Through the smoke cloud created by the countries fighting, one could hear a variety of muffled shouts ranging from Sealand's innocent cries of, "Get off me!" to France's…let's not go there. None of the nations present noticed that the Canadian had fallen from his chair and lay on the ground, unmoving. No one would notice until the fighting has stopped, which would be a while from now.

So to pass the time, let's play a game! This game is called, "Name That Nation." The rules are simple; I will give you a riddle and/or the colors of the nation's flag, with the shapes and symbols on, of course. To give me an answer, I will make a poll for all of you (hopefully, it will work this time). If the poll does not work, or you are not a member, worry not! You can tell me you're answers in a review or PM me.

LET'S START!

I love tea and strange creatures.

I used to know a Kappa, but I don't see him anymore.

I have good relations to America, but it wasn't always that way. People used to say that the sun never set on my empire.

Who am I?

I have been alive for a long time, and have seen many nations fall.

I love cats to the point where it's borderline obsession.

I have had a lot of trouble with my neighbors, but we have patched things up.

Who am I?

My slogan is "Come to the great outback!" and "Down under."

The colors of my flag are red, white, and blue.

I love animals, and I have a pet Koala bear.

Who am I?

I was never considered a nation, but my existence is key.

I was the mother of all nations, yet I have no flag.

I did not have any people, but there were living things all around me.

Who am I?

Well, that's the end of the game! I hope you enjoyed this brief respite. Remember to give me your answers, even if you aren't a member, you can still tell me what you think the answers are. By the way, I made up all of these riddles myself.

Oh, it looks like I ran over the time limit. Haha, whoops. *sweat drops* Now back A Day in the Life of!

* * *

Everyone was back in there seats and Sealand had been thrown out of the meeting room. Germany had just finished telling everyone about his plan. While most didn't like it, they knew they had to try. They owed America that much. So it came as a surprise to hear from the German that he would only be taking half of the nations assembled with him. He said that it was incase something went wrong, but they all knew there was another reason behind it. Whatever that reason could be, they had no clue. But, at the moment, no one cared since the nations staying behind hadn't been announced yet.

"Now that you know everything, I will tell you who is going with me." The German took a deep breath before listing the nations accompanying him, "Italy, Japan, France, China, and Russia will be coming with me. The rest of you stay here and wait until we get back." An uproar made itself known to Germany as he was met with demands of why they weren't going, while others were. Just when the uproar came to its peak, Germany shouted, "SHUT UP ALL OF YOU!" Once it quieted down, Germany continued, "There's a reason why I picked them out of all of you. Most of you are overly attached to America, and would want to charge ahead to get to him as soon as possible. This would jeopardize our mission, and before you say anything; yes I know Japan is one of America's best friends. However, he can restrict himself from doing anything rash. Out of the entire G8 plus Prussia and Romano, I think this is the best team."

No one could argue with that logic, even if they wanted to. So they all sucked it up and asked one, final question, "What do you want us to do?" Germany thought about for a minute before he responded, "It will take us a day or two to complete our goal. If we don't come back within the allotted time-span, then I want you to ask John and Blaise what they want you to do next. I have already discussed everything with them before hand." Germany's gaze swept around the room once more before he dismissed the nations gathered. They al stood up and left the room silently, leaving the German alone in the now empty room. Although, Germany had the feeling that he was not alone. He started to walk towards the seat that was situated near the one that the Brit had just occupied, only to gasp when he saw the Canadian on the ground. Panic surged inside his chest as he stood completely still, trying to quell the sudden onslaught of one emotion. All the while, one question went through his head. _How did this happen?_

Not wanting to just stand there any longer, Germany picked up the Canadian and sprinted to Prussia room. Why? No one bothered to move the medical equipment out of his room. Not caring about all the odd and horrified looks he would get from the straggling countries, he kicked down the Prussian's door and alerted his brother to his presence.

Now, Prussia liked to think that he could never be surprised or caught off guard, but now was one of those unfortunate events where he found that he was sadly mistaken. Prussia jumped when he heard the door slam, and was about to yell at the person who had done that, but the words died on his lips once he saw his brother carrying an unmoving Canadian. Prussia didn't have to be told to know what to do; immediately, he took the Canadian from his brother's arms and set him on his bed. He looked over the Canadian for any sort of wound, or something that may have caused this trance-like state. Finding nothing, Prussia checked the Canadian's pulse, and then checked if he was breathing; hey, who ever said that Prussia had his priorities straight?

After finding everything to be normal, Prussia turned to Germany and asked, "Why did you bring Canada here when he's completely fine?" Germany sputtered and managed to get out, "How should I know that he's fine? I found him on the floor of the meeting room." Prussia raised an eyebrow and looked over Canada once more before concluding, "Yeah, there's nothing wrong with him. He's probably just tired 'cause he hasn't gotten a lot of sleep lately. The fatigue must have caught up to him." Germany wasn't convinced, but went along with it anyway; he didn't want to add another problem to all the others that are piling up. "Okay, I'll take him to his room then. Let's just hope I don't run into France or Britain along the way."

Unfortunately for the German, he did run into them; both of them, at the same time. _God hates me today, doesn't he?_Needless to say, it was very hard, and very awkward for Germany to explain why he was carrying Canada bridal-style and heading towards his room. It wasn't until he, quite literally, beat it into them that he did _not _plan to do anything lewd to the Canadian, that they left him alone.

Once the Canadian was on his bed, Germany left the room and gently closed the door behind him, as to not disturb the room's occupants. Never did he notice the pair of eyes that where trained on his form.

* * *

**Sorry if there were some mistakes. I wrote this very late at night. I would have written more, but I thought you guys had waited long enough. Please review!**


End file.
